Next Generation
by BlueJello86
Summary: After going missing for 4 months Sam returns through the Stargate with a baby she claims is hers, (SJ)COMPLETED!
1. Without Her

Next Generation: Chapter One  
  
Title: Next Generation  
  
Chapter 1 - Without Her  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Anytime where all of these characters are in it.  
  
Summary: Jack, Daniel and Sam have been missing for four months now they're finally coming home, but only Jack and Daniel come through the gate  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
  
Disclaimer: None of these people belong too me (sadly)  
  
Author's Note: My first EVER serious fanfiction!!! Be in awe! So please be nice to me and I did try my hardest to keep random things out of it like General Hammond rear end etc. This is a Sam/Jack fic with romance and angst (or there will be once I added few more chapters) so if you don't like those things be gone!  
  
Thanks: To my two beta readers for this fic, Cathain Nottingham and Amy (Liechtensteinerin), thanx guys you've been a big help ((  
  
"Off world activation" the lieutenant called over to General Hammond "Sir, its Teal'c" Hammond felt his heart give a small jump, this was it, now they would know the truth for better or worse.  
  
For nearly four months Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson had been missing. He'd last seen them entering the gate on a routine mission to P3X 259, several hours later they had communicated requesting permission to stay longer and investigate some buildings they'd seen on the horizon, and that had been the last he'd heard of them. Rescue missions had been mounted, of course, but the teams came back empty handed, not only that, but they didn't find any buildings, in any direction from the Stargate.  
  
Eventually Hammond had begun to lose hope of ever finding them again.but now, now at last Teal'c was going to bring the rest of SG-1 home. He took a deep breath, "Open the iris."  
  
For a few seconds the gate stood still and silent, soldiers lined up around it, their guns poised at the open wormhole, after what seemed like an eternity the familiar figure of Teal'c emerged from the shimmering surface, seconds behind him was Daniel. His face was flushed and his hair a mess, he'd obviously been running, as had Colonel O'Neill who emerged next, his own face a picture of panic and worry. His leg appeared to be badly injured as he lent heavily on Daniel and his trousers were stained in blood. The second he'd gathered his composure he turned yelling to Daniel, "I can't believe you did that! You should have let me go back!" It was only then that Hammond noticed Daniel's hand firmly fixed around the Colonel's wrist.  
  
"She told me we had to go, there was no point in us staying she wouldn't leave." Daniel replied, his voice more full of sympathy than anger.  
  
"Doctor Jackson" Hammond approached him, "Colonel O'Neill, good to have you both back, we thought we lost you.where is Major Carter?" He swallowed hard, hoping to God that the answer wasn't what he thought it was.  
  
O'Neill was silent and just glared at Daniel, eventually Teal'c spoke, "Major Carter refused to come through the gate."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"She said she had to do something, that she couldn't leave alone," Daniel finished for Teal'c, "But she also said she'd be through as soon as she could and not to hold the gate open for her."  
  
"If she makes it." O'Neill added bitterly.  
  
"She'll make it," Daniel replied, "Sam can look after herself."  
  
"Well I guess we have no choice but wait and hope she comes through." General Hammond cut in before O'Neill could retort, "In the meantime I want you two to report to the infirmary."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The injection Dr. Fraiser had given Jack had gone someway towards easing the pain in his left leg. He could think clearly now without the blinding pain stabbing at his leg - instead it was replaced by a stabbing pain in his mind - Carter. The image flashed through his mind again, her lying screaming in a dark corner - at first he hadn't even been certain it was her; her face had been gaunt and worn, covered in red marks and dirt. She clearly wasn't in her normal frame of mind - when he'd touched her she'd drawn back, afraid.  
  
She'd been afraid of him.after everything they'd been through and.felt together she's been afraid of him. He could still hear her screams of terror, they echoed round his head. He didn't know what had happened to her while she was there - he was terrified for her.  
  
He should have been there to protect her.to look after her. And now where was she? Back in the hands of Anzar? Alone struggling her way through the sandstorm? Dead? 'Please let her come home,' he thought a silent prayer to himself, 'let me see her one last time'.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
A voice cut into his thoughts. "General," he shifted himself so he was sitting up in the bed.  
  
"I know you're tired and worried about Major Carter but I need to know a little bit about what happened on that planet, we may need to know if we have to rescue Major Carter." Hammond said sitting on the seat between the Colonel's and Daniel's beds.  
  
"Sir, they've just got back." Dr. Fraiser protested "Surely it can wait a few hours?"  
  
"Major Carter may not have a few hours - we need to know what we're up against."  
  
"Ok General, but I'm only giving you fifteen minutes, they need their rest." Fraiser said reluctantly.  
  
"Who was holding you captive?" General Hammond asked directly to O'Neill.  
  
"Some damn scientist," he spat the last word, "he was an alien by the name of Anzar, some sort of mad scientist."  
  
Daniel interrupted, "He had a whole team working for him, experimenting - not just on humans, we saw all kinds of species there."  
  
"They kept us in cells like animals," the Colonel added bitterly, "they split us up from Carter.we didn't see her again until." he trailed off, ".sir she was in a terrible state." the pain clearly showed in his eyes, General Hammond's heart felt heavy.  
  
"Colonel, how exactly did you manage to get out?" he moved onwards.  
  
"I'm not quite sure what happened, but one day there was all this noise and explosions outside. I looked out to see the place overrun by these other aliens. They were armed and there were lots of them. They began taking out Anzar's guys and one of their blasts hit my cell and knocked off the door. I managed to get to Daniel and in the panic and confusion we managed to grab our stuff from the storage cell."  
  
"What about Major Carter?"  
  
"They had a large computer system which I eventually managed to use to find out where she was." Daniel told him. "She was separate from all the other cells and while I held off the attackers Jack bust the door in and got her out."  
  
"She didn't look good General," O'Neill added sadly, "to be honest sir, I don't know how she's going to make it out of there alone, she could barely even stand. I don't know what they did to her but she was in far worse state than Daniel or me. She didn't even believe it was me, she thought she was hallucinating."  
  
"So what happened next?" Hammond prompted, aware of the time and Dr. Fraiser's eagle glare.  
  
"We got her out, and I ran across the corridor to where we thought the exit was. Daniel and Sam were supposed to follow once the coast was clear," he shot an angry look at Daniel, "but only Daniel followed."  
  
"She wouldn't leave." Daniel turned to Hammond "There was nothing I could do, she made me go."  
  
"The exit door opened and a hail of fire shot at us, we had to run out to escape and I was outside before I realised Carter wasn't with us. Anzar's guards had followed us out, I yelled to Daniel about Carter but he just said we had to go. They were coming up behind us, we had no choice, and if we had tried to go back we would have run right into their line of fire. We managed to keep them off us as we ran towards the Stargate. They followed us, and that's when I got shot," he motioned to his bandaged leg, "I thought we were goners then, it wouldn't have taken more than a few minutes for them to catch us up once I was injured."  
  
"But they didn't?" Hammond questioned.  
  
"No." Daniel interrupted, "They suddenly turned back, we didn't realise why at first."  
  
"There was a massive sandstorm, Sir." O'Neill said "It came down on us out of nowhere, we couldn't see anything."  
  
"I managed to drag Jack another mile towards the Stargate but his leg was getting worse and I was too weak to carry him alone."  
  
"So you went on to the Stargate yourself to get help." Hammond finished for him.  
  
"Yes, and then Teal'c carried him back to the Stargate."  
  
"I didn't want to go through," O'Neill added, "Major Carter said she'd come to the Stargate, we should have waited for her - or sent some men back for her."  
  
"Don't be stupid Jack." Daniel cut him off, "The sandstorm was too big to send more men into it, she'll have made it, don't worry.she'll be ok." He repeated in a desperate attempt to convince himself as well as Jack.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After General Hammond had gone the two lay in an unhappy silence.  
  
"Jack," Daniel started, "for what it's worth, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Leaving Sam, I should have tried harder to make her come with us, but please believe me when I say I tried my hardest."  
  
"It's okay Daniel," Jack said, his voice cracking with emotion. "I know you wouldn't have left her if you'd had any choice and she wouldn't have stayed unless she had a damn good reason.I just wish." he trailed off.  
  
"That she was here." Daniel finished for him. "She'll be okay Jack."  
  
"Yeah," Jack replied unconvinced.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Off-world activation," the lieutenant called again, "SG-1 sir."  
  
Hammond gave a sigh of relief, it was her, it had been about 5 hours since Daniel and Jack had arrived back and as far as Major Carter was concerned, he'd been able to get little out of them. They seemed to have no more idea why she would stay behind than he did and were reluctant to speculate until she was home. "Ok lieutenant," he said, "open the iris, and get a medical team down there."  
  
This time there was barely a second's pause before a figure rushed out of the Stargate, Sam fell to the ground with a harsh thud. The moment she was out of the wormhole "turn it off!" the General yelled, rushing down to the gate room.  
  
Doctor Fraiser was a second before him, she ran to Sam's side, "Sam? Can you hear me?"  
  
There was no reply. Her clothes were torn and plastered in sand, she could hear Sam's heavy, rasping breathing desperately struggling for air.  
  
"Johnson," Fraiser called, "help me turn her over." Together they rolled her off her front and onto her side. Fraiser took a sharp breath, "Oh my God,"  
  
For clutched tightly in Sam's arms, beneath her sore, red hands and wrapped in layers of blankets was a tiny baby.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Authors note: So what you think? Wasn't sure where to end this one coz thought maybe should explain more, but like the shocker factor at the end so hey you'll just have to wait to find out what's going on. Please make my day and review and it'll encourage me to type faster lol. xxx 


	2. Sam's Story

Title: Next Generation  
  
Chapter 2 - Sam's Story  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Anytime where all of these characters are in it.  
  
Summary: Sam's home, and she's got her own story to tell  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
  
Disclaimer: None of these people belong too me (sadly)  
  
Author's Note: Here Chapter two, sorry it took so long, Chapter three and four shouldn't be too far away. Thanks to Cathain for betaing this and to Katy for being my number one fan!  
  
Key : ~ flashback  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Doctor Janet Fraiser checked in on each of her patients for the third time that hour, "Is this really necessary Doc?" Colonel O'Neill complained, for the third time, "I'm pretty sure my vitals are the same as they were fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"Is there something you're not telling us?" Daniel asked, the worry showing clearly in his voice. "Sam is okay isn't she?"  
  
"As I told Colonel O'Neill a moment ago she's doing fine, she was just exhausted, I've given her a sedative and she's resting at the moment, you can see her in a few hours."  
  
"Why was she late?" Jack asked.  
  
Janet hesitated, she didn't want to worry them anymore than necessary and give them more questions. "I think you should get some rest Colonel, you can ask Sam yourself in a while." She left the room before he could ask again, hurrying into the next room to attend to her other two patients.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sam opened her eyes slowly; the bright lights made her wince but she did not close her eyes again. She knew where she was, the infirmary of the SGC, a sigh of relief escaped her lips, they'd made it, hadn't they? Panic rushed into head and she tried to sit up and look around, but her body was still sore and she collapsed back into the bed  
  
"Janet!" She called out to the doctor.  
  
"Sam?" Immediately the doctor was by her side, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Where is she? I can't see her."  
  
"Relax Sam, its okay," Janet smiled, "she's right here." She leant over Sam and pulled back the medical curtain next to her.  
  
There in a hospital cot laid the tiny form of the baby girl; Sam gave a sigh of relief, "I thought, I thought."  
  
"It's okay, she's doing fine." Janet hesitated, not sure if she should bring this up now "Sam, where did she come from? Why is she here?"  
  
Sam turned from staring at the cot, her troubled eyes meeting Janet's, "Me, she's mine."  
  
"What? How? How is that possible, you were only gone four months, you weren't pregnant before you went, I would have noticed." A million questions rushed into her head.  
  
"I don't know exactly, I don't know how they did it, all I know is she is my daughter."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was several hours later before Doctor Fraiser would allow anyone in to see Sam, and much to Colonel O'Neill's displeasure General Hammond got priority.  
  
"Major Carter," he greeted her, she was sitting up in bed now, her baby close by her side, "How are you feeling?"  
  
She smiled weakly, "Tired sir, but better than earlier, thank you."  
  
"Good, now I'm sorry to have to do this to you now but we need to know as much as possible about what happened to you...especially." he nodded in the direction of the cot.  
  
"I understand sir." She was tired and in pain but she knew the story had to be told.  
  
"Doctor Fraiser tells me you say she's yours, exactly how is that possible?"  
  
"I'm not sure myself General, I can only tell you what I know."  
  
He nodded, "Go ahead Major."  
  
She frowned trying to remember back four months, back to when it had all begun, it seemed like another lifetime.  
  
~They'd gone through the gate just as normal, it was a hot, sandy world, with little life to be seen in most directions.apart from one. In the distance, just before the horizon there seemed to be a collection of buildings. They had an unusual structure, tall roofs or something that had got Daniel all curious, they'd called back to Earth and requested they be granted an extra 48 hours to investigate the life on the planet.  
  
They had been less than quarter of a mile away from the building when it had happened, one minute he was there and the next Jack was gone, Daniel was next and before she could react she found herself in a small dark room. The walls were a dark red and only a few small lights illuminated the figures standing directly in front of them. Instantly Colonel O'Neill had raised his gun, before realising that they were hugely outnumbered and all the figures were holding weapons. The figure nearest them moved into the light, he was wearing a long white cloak and although humanoid his skin was very pale and held a slight hint of blue, he was also bald.  
  
"What the hell is this?" O'Neill asked, "What do you want?"  
  
But the man ignored him and turning to the others he said, "Take the males to the holding cells, and I will deal with the female."  
  
He moved to grab Sam's arm but O'Neill blocked his way, "Hey!" But before he could protest any further an arm fell on his shoulder and he and Daniel were pulled away by the group of soldiers. That was the last she saw of them for four months.  
  
What happened after that was a bit of a blur as far as time was concerned, she had been led along a long corridor; on each side were doors, scared faces peering out, cells she assumed. They took her weapons, took her to a cell and left. for how long she didn't know. For the next week no one came apart from a few times when one of the aliens would leave food in her room, once she tried jumping him but he was so strong and threw her to the ground with ease.  
  
Eventually, one day, probably a week or so after she'd first arrived a couple of soldiers came for her, they led her to a large room occupied only by one alien, the same one who'd given the order to separate her from the others.  
  
"Welcome to my laboratories, I am Dr. Anzar." He said turning to her with a smile.  
  
"What do you want?" She yelled angrily. "Why have you brought me here? Where are my friends?"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them, we've studied plenty of their type before, and we know how to keep them alive."  
  
"Studied? Is that what you do?"  
  
"Yes, I am an explorer like yourself, exploring the physiology of hundreds of different species.finding out what makes them tick, how they work and which aspects could be improved, things like that." His smile widened into a more manic expression.  
  
"Improved?"  
  
"Yes, take your species for example, full of flaws, you are weak, short lived and reproduce extremely inefficiently."  
  
"So you just tinker with them until they fit your specifications?"  
  
"Essentially, yes." He gave a short laugh, "Exciting isn't it?"  
  
"Is that what you're going to do with us?"  
  
He spread his hands in front of him, indicating her assumption had been right, "Of course, your team mates will make excellent study, but I have something slightly different in mind for you.in fact I'd much rather do this with your co-operation. We could work together; discover the secrets of your species side by side!"  
  
..  
  
The next thing she remembered was waking up in yet another dark room, it was small like her last one but this time there was a bed and a small light in one corner, the cold draught that had swept through her other cell had gone. She strained her memory trying to remember what had happened - she'd been talking to their leader.about the weakness of humans. He had tried to tell her she was like him, an explorer and if she would co-operate with his tests then together they could learn. But she had refused and then had felt a sharp zap in her arm before she fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
Over the next few days plenty of food and water was brought to her, she ate some but found that she felt nauseated most of the time and before long she started throwing up. By the end of the week she was physically and mentally exhausted - scared and ill she called out every time food was brought to her, "I need to see a doctor, I'm ill, you have to let me out." Eventually two guards arrived and led her back to Anzar.  
  
He smiled broadly "Samantha Carter." He gestured for her to sit down. She thought of refusing but she was tired and weak. The last few days she'd stopped eating altogether, suspecting it was the food making her ill. With a sigh she collapsed into the chair. "You look awful." He commented, "You really should start eating."  
  
"And be slowly poisoned? I know there's something in that food."  
  
"Be reasonable Samantha, if we'd wanted to kill you we would have long ago." She gave a faint nod, she knew it was true, they were strong, she would have stood no chance against them. "Anyway," he continued, "you needn't worry you're not ill."  
  
"I'm being physically sick, I feel weak and tired, sometimes I can barely stand and my temperature is starting to rise."  
  
"Ah yes, well we weren't to know exact symptoms this would cause, don't worry I'll have my people check you out and we'll have you back to normal.well normal for someone in your condition." He gave a sly smile.  
  
"My condition?" She repeated worriedly, her heart skipped a beat, oh God what had they done to her?  
  
"Yes, from studying you philology, I've discovered it should be expected for pregnant females such as yourself to experience nausea."  
  
"Pregnant?" She swallowed hard, she must have misheard. "Yes Samantha, congratulations you are pregnant,"  
  
She stared at him, "What?"  
  
He lent close so her, his face only centimetres from her face, so close she could smell his sickly breath, "Pregnant," he mouthed the words clearly as if to assure she could understand, "with child."  
  
"I don't believe you." She moved away, trying to stand up but her legs failed her "there's no way, it's not possible."  
  
"Oh it's quite true, you don't think we would have used your primitive way of reproducing do you? So crude and inefficient, half the time it doesn't even work and you have no control over the gender of the baby or anything remotely useful."  
  
"Gender?" She repeated, not quite listening to the words, still stunned by what he was saying. She didn't believe him; it couldn't be true, she would have known.sensed it, what with her woman's instinct? She thought, not likely.  
  
"Yes, you're having a girl by the way. I have more than enough males here to study. but a female, now that is a rarity. And now, now I will have the chance to study one from birth."  
  
For the first time since she had entered the room Sam felt truly terrified, what if he were telling the truth? Then he was going to take her baby away, and do what to her - study her weaknesses, probe her brain.  
  
"How?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"How what? How are you pregnant without a male? If you heard me say earlier we have plenty of male subjects here. I find humans particularly interesting, yet sadly females are harder to come across - not so curious it would seem. Any females we do find seem to have a habit of erm. dying after the implantation."  
  
"Dying? What because they're pregnant?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, you see we're not just studying your simple organic structures, as I'm sure you remember me saying, we want to improve them."  
  
"Improve them?"  
  
"Yes, nine months is far too long for a gestation period - so I've enhanced certain things and if all goes according to plan the baby should be fully grown in about three months."  
  
"You're crazy." She said, her voice shaking, "How do you know I won't die like the others?"  
  
He gave a slow cruel smile that sent shivers through every bone, "I don't, it's called trial and error."  
  
Sam's eyes widened in horror, "You can't do this," She screamed launching herself at him. "You can't play God with people!" Two strong guards pulled her away from him and began to drag her out the door.  
  
"Can't I? I suggest you leave me to worry about what I can and can't do and concentrate on keeping your strength up, the next few months are going to be wild ones."  
  
The next few months dragged on and on, everyday she was taken to see Anzar where he examined her, injected her with chemicals and recorded statistics.~  
  
"I grew to hate him." Sam said looking at both Janet and General Hammond. "I mean I didn't exactly love him before that, what with him holding me prisoner and everything. But I didn't hate him, he was another in a long line of enemies and at first that was all.but then he terrified me, it wasn't just my life in his hands anymore, it was hers. And the way he talked about her - like a scientific exploration - something to be experimented with, tested on - it made me so angry.and scared. Scared for her and me. I didn't know what was going to happen once she was born, I didn't know if I would ever see her again."  
  
"Sam." Janet put an arm on her sympathetically.  
  
"Major, if you want a rest we can continue this tomorrow." Hammond added.  
  
"No sir." She said looking up determinedly, "I'll be fine, but it wasn't just that that had me terrified."  
  
~"Your friends are dead." He said to her one day when she attempted to escape during an examination, "There's no where to run to, without these drugs I'm giving you, your body won't be able to cope with the stresses of accelerated fetus growth and you'll die too."  
  
"Dead?" She repeated, struggling to escape the guards strong grip.  
  
"Yes. Shot dead, weeks ago. They were trying to escape - rushed the food guards, unfortunately for him Daniel Jackson was in such a bad state from various tests that he was in no condition to take out an armed guard. They were overpowered and killed."  
  
Sam stared at him, a voice cried out silently in her head, her heart didn't want to believe him; it wanted to believe he was lying but her head knew the truth. She'd seem him shoot another prisoner for attempting to escape so was in no doubt that he would do it. The tears began to fall from her eyes, she was weak, exhausted and the pains in her stomach were often more than she could bear. Her baby was going to be taken away from her and the only hope she'd clung onto was that Colonel O'Neill and Daniel would somehow escape and rescue her. Now that hope was gone.they were gone.  
  
"So the reality is that you are stuck here." He smiled, showing all his white, pointed teeth, "And Major, don't think that because you carry that child inside you I won't hesitate to kill you both if you attempt anything like your friends, I would kill you in a heartbeat."~  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The night she was born was the worse one of my life." Sam told Dr. Fraiser. "I remember thinking how it should have been the happiest day - the birth of my daughter, but the moment I woke up and felt the blinding pain I knew it was all over. While she was inside me, at least some part of me could keep her safe. She was with me constantly and she was mine, once she was born she would be his."  
  
~She lay on the table, too tired and in too much pain to scream anymore. She wasn't giving birth the normal way (crude and inefficient) instead Anzar was slowly cutting her open. A partition separated her from seeing what was happening and she only realised it was all over when she heard the tiny screams.  
  
"Let me see," she called desperately, craning to see a glimpse of the baby, "Let me see my baby."  
  
"Hold still Samantha I need to seal this opening." Anzar said, Sam struggled as she watched one of the assistants carry her baby to the other side of the room.  
  
"Finished." He said triumphantly, "Now come here." He held out his arms for the baby, her baby. Sam watched, tears running down her face as he lifted her baby up then carried her into the next room.away from her.  
  
"Please." she called desperately, "Please just let me touch her."  
  
But the door slid shut and she was alone in the dark. ~  
  
End of Chapter two  
  
A/N: Hope you liked! New Chapters will be up soon and promise with be more S/J in them. Please review and let me know your thoughts, Oh and any suggestions for baby names would be great :) xxx 


	3. Home Sweet Home

Next Generation: Chapter Three  
  
Title: Next Generation  
  
Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Anytime where all of these characters are in it.  
  
Summary: Sam's still telling her story; although Jack's come to get her she's not willing to leave with him  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
  
Disclaimer: None of these people belong too me (sadly)  
  
Authors Note: Here's Chapter 3 – hope you like it, wasn't quite sure where to end it but hope you think it ok. Thanks to Cathain (Cathain Nottingham) and Amy (Liechtensteinerin) for betaing – love you!  
  
Key : ~ flashback  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm not sure how much time passed from then until Colonel O'Neill and Daniel rescued me. With no light, days and nights drift into each other, food was bought but I barely ate, I couldn't sleep, I just drifted in and out of these hellish nightmares." Sam paused, momentarily unable to go on, the memories were so clear in her mind, so vivid and real –like it was yesterday. She glanced hurriedly at her baby, checking she was still there, still safe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sometimes I thought I could hear her crying, I'd shout out to her, tell her I was coming, but then suddenly there would be silence and I didn't know whether it was real or not"  
  
"Were you in any pain physically?" Janet intervened gently  
  
"There was a constant numb pain throughout my body, interrupted only by these sudden sharp pains through my stomach. Several times I was taken from my cell and dragged into a lab, they dosed me up on different drugs and tried several different methods before most of the pain finally stopped, but by then I had stopped caring. I just wanted to die, I spend most of the time lying in the corner of my cell, curled up in a tight ball in the hope that they wouldn't see me when they came in to do their tests. I tried to stop eating but they just force fed me and I realised that if I died there would never be any hope for her, she would be a guinea pig for the rest of her life. So I would stay alive, in the vain hope that one day I'd be able to get us out of there."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
~The door burst open in an explosion of fire, Sam was lying in the far corner of the cell, her arms tightly wrapped around her knees, her strained, weary face covered in cuts and red marks.  
  
"Go away!" she screamed in a croaky voice "You've got what you want just leave!".  
  
She was scared, half-delirious with pain and exhaustion, the explosions and shouting from outside had thrown her into a desperate panic, she just wanted it to stop, to be over, for them to leave...  
  
"Sam?"  
  
That voice, it was different, like some vague part of a dream, from another lifetime, talking to someone who wasn't her  
  
"Sam? Is that you?" the memories twisted and turned in her head as her brain tried to make sense of the voice, to piece the pieces together so they made sense.  
  
Slowly an image formed in her head "Jack?" she tried.  
  
"It is you" relief flooded his voice as he rushed out of the shadows and knelt by her side "can you walk?" he asked gently, placing a hand on her side  
  
"I...I don't know" her voice strained "are you real?"  
  
'No' she thought in her head, it wasn't real, a hallucination... her mind trying to trick her, Jack O'Neill was dead she'd known that for a long time. She closed her eyes to block him out, it wasn't real "Sam... Sam" he called desperately "stay with me here"  
  
"You're not real" she didn't open her eyes "you died" she screwed her eyes up tighter, trying to stop the tears from coming, but she had no control .Her eyes flooded with salty tears and in one burst they cascaded down her face "you died" she repeated through her sobs. She tried to push him away from her, 'he's not real' she repeated to herself, just another hallucination, another vague hope that had long been abandoned.  
  
"No" he took her head in his hands "Open your eyes, look at me."  
  
Slowly she opened them, he was still there and she could feel his hot hands on her face...it felt real.  
  
"It is you, why aren't you dead?"  
  
"We can sort out the details later, but at the moment we've got to get out of here, will you try and stand?"  
  
"Okay" she leant heavily on his arm and slowly hoisted herself to her feet. She hadn't stood up for several days; her legs shook beneath her, pain shooting through her muscles. She didn't release her tight grip on Jack's arms  
  
"Come on" he said softly, sliding one arm around her waist to support her "lets get out of here".  
  
She couldn't, her legs were too weak to move, she tried but they buckled under her and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Okay" she vaguely heard Jack say to himself "I think we're going to have to take a different approach to this".  
  
He bent down next to her and hooking one arm under her legs and the other under her back he carried her out of the cell. There in his arms she felt so safe, she didn't know what was going on but it didn't matter, he had found her.  
  
"'Where are we going?" she managed to ask.  
  
"Home." he replied "So don't worry about anything, we'll be home soon."  
  
'Home' the word echoed round her mind... the SGC, back to her friends, a life without constant pain, a life with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c and her family... her dad and her... her daughter. The word shot through Sam like a bullet, no her daughter was still here, she wouldn't be going home with them, she'd be here with him...she couldn't let that happen...she wouldn't.  
  
'Daniel' Jack was yelling down the corridor to where Daniel was crouching on the floor firing at someone out of view 'Are we ready to get outta here?'  
  
'Have you got her?' Daniel yelled over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off his target.  
  
'Yeah! So let's go' He ran to Daniel's side and crouched down next to him, Sam still in his arms. 'You wait here with Sam, I'll run out and clear the path to the exit, and then on my command you two make a dash for it'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'This is the only chance we're going to get, just grab Sam and go ok?'  
  
'Okay' Jack sat Sam down next to Daniel, 'Wait for my word' and with a yell he tore round the corner into a shower of fire from the shooting enemies. Daniel watched him go, skilfully shooting the aliens and ducking for cover. He turned to Sam, preparing to pick her up and be ready for Jack's command but to his surprise she was already crouching on her haunches.  
  
'You feeling better?'  
  
'Yeah, my legs don't feel so weak anymore, but you don't look so great yourself'  
  
'Ah you know, I'll be better once we're out of here.' She smiled wistfully, 'yeah me too'  
  
'DANIEL NOW!' Jack voice rang across the corridor, Daniel turned to Sam offering his hand 'come on we've got to go'  
  
'I'm sorry' she said, placing an arm on his shoulder 'tell Jack I'm sorry, but I can't go'  
  
'What? Sam we don't have time we've got to go!' he looked at her in disbelief  
  
'I can't, please Daniel just trust me, I've got to do something before I can leave, I'll get out of here by myself'  
  
'Sam I can't leave you'  
  
'You have to, you may not get another chance'  
  
'Exactly, which is why you have to come with us' Daniel, couldn't believe what he was hearing  
  
'I'm willing to take that risk, but I won't risk you and Jack so please just go' She stared desperately at him, willing him to trust her and understand 'please trust me, I'll be just behind you'.  
  
He looked sadly into her gaunt eyes and took a deep breath 'You know Jack's going to kill me' she smiled sadly 'don't worry I'll come through the gate after you and then he can yell at me'  
  
'I'm going to hold you to that'  
  
'Just go! Don't hold the gate for me, I can dial out myself' He took one last look at her to check she was certain then made the dash for it across the corridor to where Jack was waiting.  
  
Sam turned and didn't look back, leaning heavily on the walls she stumbled down the corridors. She knew the way to the labs, she was sure she did, but now everything looked so different...  
  
'Calm down' she silently told herself 'panicking isn't going to help, just think' she stopped to calm herself and get her bearings.  
  
"This way" she said out loud turning decisively left and into a network of smaller corridors. She sighed with relief, she'd found it, and inside behind those closed doors was her baby.  
  
With a groan she put all her weight onto the door and heaved it open, there she was, lying in a transparent cot, wrapped in blankets and her tiny pink arms flailing frantically. Her wide alert eyes staring brightly around her. Sam paused for a split second to take it in, staring at her in wonder, so small and perfect. Reaching into the cot she carefully gathered her into her arms and held her for the first time. For once nothing else mattered, not escaping this place, not the war, not anything – she'd got to hold her baby at least once – and that was enough.  
  
'Put her down' a cold voice came from behind her 'She's not yours to take.'  
  
The cold voice struck fear in Sam's heart but the anger overwhelmed it, he wasn't going to put his hands on her baby, she would never allow it. With one swift movement she turned on her heels and lifted her zat, before he could say another word the first and second blasts hit him full in the stomach and he fell to the ground. Dead.  
  
She didn't stop to think, rushing to the nearby cabinet she opened it and ran her eyes quickly over the various bottles of chemicals. She knew it was here, the drug they'd given her to boost her strength when she'd been most weak. They didn't bother wasting it on her now, but she knew it was still here. She spotted the bottle and while one hand held her precious baby the other injected her vein with the purple substance.  
  
'Hopefully that'll last till we get out of here' she murmured to the wriggling bundle, 'now we can go home, together'.~  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
'I ran back to the exit where I had last seen Colonel O'Neill and Daniel, there were aliens there but they were distracted by a wave of fire from some of Anzar's soldiers, so I just ran for it, to the door and to the console that was there. I'd seen them work these consoles a thousand times when I was going in and out of the lab so it didn't take me long to get out of there. Once I was outside I realised that the winds had picked up and that sand was blowing all around me, I could barely see anything but I could vaguely make out the path leading away from the ship.'  
  
'The ship?' Hammond interrupted  
  
'I realised that what we had assumed were buildings was actually a large ship, I felt large tremors a few days after we arrived and later I heard Anzar talking about it being safe to take the ship back to the planet'  
  
'That would explain why the other SG teams found no buildings when they returned to the planet'  
  
'Yes I think Anzar realised people would come after us so he left the planet until he thought we would have given up on him'  
  
'I see'  
  
'So anyway after I left the ship I tried to follow the path to the Stargate, it was almost impossible, the sand and wind cut into my face and I couldn't see more than a few metres in front of me. I had no idea how far ahead Daniel and the Colonel were ahead of me, but I kept going, I had no choice. After what seemed like hours I saw a blue light ahead of me, it was the Stargate; it must have been them going through. That gave me strength and a few hours later I found the Stargate myself and then... then I was here.' She gave a weak smile and looked across at the cot 'we made it'.  
  
'Well' Janet smiled 'you are one very lucky woman, you were pretty badly hurt and it won't be an easy recovery but with plenty of rest you should be fine'  
  
'And on that note I think I should leave you to get some well earned rest' Hammond said smiled 'welcome back Major'  
  
'Thank you sir'  
  
'Now do as the doctor said and get some rest'  
  
'Actually sir' the doctor said smiling 'I think there may be time for Major Carter to have once more visitor, Colonel O'Neill has been kicking up a bit of a fuss.'  
  
Hammond smiled 'I imagine he has, well if you feel she can cope then allow him in, goodnight Major' he nodded and left the room.  
  
'Janet' Sam turned to the doctor, 'could you take her out for a minute, the others don't know about her and I think it might be better to explain without her here'  
  
'I understand' Janet lent over the cot and carefully picked her up, 'Sam?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'What have you called her?' Sam smiled 'Carmen', Janet smiled 'it's beautiful' turning her attention to Carmen 'Now come on lets take you out of here so mum can talk to Uncle Jack'. * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Uncle Jack' lent on the doorframe of the door to Sam's room, he was still wearing infirmary clothes and his face still held a few cuts and bruises but he looked a lot better than he had a few hours before. Sam's eyes were shut, she hadn't heard her come in so he stood there for a few seconds just to watch her. To take in that she was truly alive and here, he'd never dared to hope she'd make it through, but there she was.  
  
He cleared his throat 'So Major, I hear it's you I'm suppose to yell at- not Danny boy?'  
  
She opened her eyes sleepily and gave him one of her beautiful smiles 'Sorry Sir'  
  
'Yes... well, don't let it happen again' he moved to the side of her bed and sat down 'so are you going to tell me what was so important?' he said half jokingly  
  
'You don't have to though, when you ready' he added softly, suddenly worrying about her reasons. She smiled again, God he'd missed that smile ' no I can tell you, it just might come as a bit of a shock Sir.'  
  
She looked nervous now, worried, he wanted to reassure her, touch her hand and tell her it was going to be ok but instead he said 'Go on, shock me'  
  
'I had to go back for... for my daughter'  
  
'Daughter?' Jack repeated not understanding 'As in...?' he waved his hand looking for some elaborate explanation they would show he had misunderstood.  
  
'My baby, she was being experimented on by the scientists, I couldn't just leave her there... I had to go back, I had to save her, to stop him from hurting her anymore' she rushed on  
  
'Woah Carter slow down, I'm still working on this daughter thing, you don't mean actual daughter...do you?'  
  
'It's complicated Sir, but basically once of the experiments Anzar did was to reduce the gestation period in human females. Which is how come she's here and it's only been a few months'  
  
'I see' he said, not really seeing at all, this was all too much for him, 'Carter had a baby?' it was still sinking in.  
  
Although it seemed irrelevant then the thought sprung to the top of his mind and he'd said it before he even thought 'Dad?' he asked.  
  
She smiled at his question 'human, thankfully, one of the other males he was experimenting on, he had hundreds there – brought from all over, though I was the only female'  
  
'So where is she?' he asked nervously, he wasn't sure how he should react to all this, he wanted to ask more, to find out all she'd been through and to look after her, but despite all that had happened he was still her CO and there was still that invisible line that couldn't be crossed.  
  
'Janet' Sam called louder so Janet could hear her in the next room 'can you bring her in?' Jack watched as the doctor brought in a tiny bundle of blankets and set them in Sam's arms.  
  
'Carmen' she whispered to the baby 'meet your Uncle Jack' she looked up grinning at Jack, 'you want to hold her?'  
  
For a moment Jack was speechless, she looked so beautiful there with her baby in her arms. He'd never really figured Carter much for the mother type, but there together they looked perfect.  
  
'Sure' he said quietly, not able to take his eyes off the tiny baby. She passed her into his arms and he sat there holding her and staring in wonder at her tiny sleeping form. 'She's beautiful Sam' he murmured, taking his eyes off the baby and looking at Sam; her eyes were closed 'Sam' he whispered but she didn't respond. 'Doc' he called to Janet 'I think she's asleep.'  
  
'She needs a lot of rest, you can come back tomorrow' the doctor replied  
  
'Is it ok if I stay here a few more minutes?'  
  
'Of course Colonel, I'll just be in the next room' and with that she left the Colonel staring into the eyes of the 4-week-old baby. 


	4. Discoverys

Next Generation: Chapter Four  
  
Title: Next Generation  
  
Chapter 4: Discoveries  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Anytime after Season 6, The Changeling with Daniel in – so I guess somewhere at the beginning of Season 7 (but no season 7 spoilers)  
  
Summary: Janet makes a discovery about Carmen  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
  
Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me (sadly)  
  
Author note: Here we are, hope you like it. As usual thank you to Cathain (Cathain Nottingham) and Amy (Liechtensteinerin) for their help, and apologies to Kat, who only read the first version of chap3 where the baby's called Katherine –yes she was name after you but it was only a temporary name – sorry.  
  
It had been four days since SG-1 had arrived home and Janet Fraiser sat in her office in the quiet infirmary. It was the first time it had been quiet since they'd been back, she'd finally been able to get the other members of SG-1 to leave, well most of them; Colonel O'Neill still remained, asleep in the chair next to Sam's bed and Carmen was lying fast asleep in the cot next to her exhausted mother. Janet smiled and looked up from her computer and over at Sam, she was asleep, her face was a picture of peace and contentment  
  
'Finally,' Janet thought to herself, 'Maybe now she'll get some rest.'  
  
She was worried about Sam, while her body seemed to be recovering from its ordeal fairly well; her mind was definitely not in its normal state. At night it was usually the worst, she frequently awoke screaming, and when she did sleep she tossed and turned in the bed. Janet had other worries about Carmen too; she was concerned about the effects the increased growth rate had had on her.  
  
She turned back to the computer to concentrate on what she was doing. She was trying to reference Carmen's DNA against Sam's in attempt to see the similarities and if any data had been lost in the speeding up of growth.  
  
"Dammit." She said aloud as she clicked on the wrong button, these new computers were giving her nightmares, the system had been updated a few days ago and she couldn't make head nor tail of what she was doing. She'd been promised a technician to explain the new layout but so far one hadn't turned up. Now the computer was doing some random thing and wouldn't let her click on anything, she was about to pick up the phone to see if a technician was finally available when a scream from the next room stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Sam?" She called as she hurried to the side of her bed, Colonel O'Neill was already awake and at her side.  
  
"Sam?" He shook her shoulders gently, "Wake up, its okay, it's only a dream."  
  
Sam's eyes snapped open; full of fear and pain, "Hey," Janet said softly, "We're here."  
  
"Oh God, sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," She said trembling.  
  
"Was it another dream?" The doctor pressed quietly.  
  
"Yeah." She put her head in her hands, "Sorry I didn't, didn't realise I was shouting, I..."  
  
"Hey," O'Neill interrupted her with a hand on hers, "its okay, that's why we're here remember? Don't worry we were awake anyway." He lied, "And Carmen's still fast asleep."  
  
"Good." Sam gave a sad smile.  
  
"Now go back to sleep," He said gently, nodding at the doctor he said, "It's okay Doc, I'll watch her."  
  
"Thanks Colonel." Janet smiled and turned back to her office, glad she'd allowed Colonel O'Neill to stay tonight, he'd complained so loudly when she'd insisted he'd leave that she'd decided she'd get more peace if he stayed.  
  
Returning to her desk, she turned back to the computer, hoping whatever it had been doing had stopped. It had, she moved the mouse to the escape icon and was about to click when she frowned, 'What? That can't be right.' On the screen, the sentence flashed in front of her 'cross referencing completed, 2 matches found', below were two more links;  
  
'Major Samantha Carter'  
  
'Colonel Jonathon O'Neill'  
  
"Why's that come up?" She murmured to herself, clicking on the back button to see what it was she'd clicked on. "Ah ha." She said quietly, "Well Janet you can't blame the computer, it was your own slip of the hand that buggered that one up."  
  
She'd unintentionally clicked on the tab marked 'Cross reference data with entire database' rather than the tab 'Cross reference data with specified data'. She'd meant to compare Carmen's genetic data with Sam's, but instead she'd..."Compared it with the whole of the SGC..." She said slowly aloud realising the implications of what had just happened.  
  
"What's that Doc?" Colonel O'Neill called from the other room.  
  
"Nothing Colonel, its okay."  
  
"Okay, just, you were talking to yourself," he said quieter  
  
Janet clicked the button again and the same results came up 'Jonathon O'Neill' she read clearly before clicking to look at the specific details...  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Major Carter," Teal'c said as a way of greeting as he entered the infirmary, "It is good to see you awake."  
  
"Thanks Teal'c, for once I'm actually headache free."  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c offered her the bouquet of flowers he held in his hands, "Daniel Jackson informed me it is customary to give flowers when one is ill." He gave a slight smile.  
  
"Thank you Teal'c, they're beautiful."  
  
Teal'c gave a slow nod of his head, "Has Colonel O'Neill already left?" He inquired.  
  
"Yeah, he has a meeting with Hammond or something, don't think it's going to last very long."  
  
"Very well I will attempt to locate him, Daniel Jackson sends his best wishes and we will be along later this afternoon."  
  
"Teal'c," Janet interrupted, "I was just thinking you should come and see me."  
  
"I am here to see Major Carter." Teal'c informed her.  
  
"Yeah I know, but why not kill two birds with one stone?"  
  
Teal'c looked at her in confusion, and then glanced at Sam for an explanation, Sam shook her head laughing, "Never mind." She said quietly.  
  
"Teal'c can you come over here so I can give you a check-up?" Janet called. Before SG-1 had left for P3X295 four months ago Teal'c had contracted an infection, without a symbiote it had left him severally ill for several weeks, such that he was unable to accompany SG-1 through the Stargate. Although he was now fully recovered, Janet insisted on monitoring his vitals regularly in an attempt to avoid a similar situation.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sam," Janet said softly as she brought some breakfast to her patient, Teal'c had left a few minutes before for a debriefing and there was no one else in the infirmary, "There's something I have to tell you."  
  
"What?" Sam's eyes grew wide with fear, her hand rushing protectively to her daughter, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, don't worry she's fine, it's..." She paused, she wasn't sure how Sam would take this latest revelation, she didn't want to cause her unnecessary stress – but she had to know.  
  
"I was running some tests on Carmen, recording her information and comparing her statistics with yours – just to see if there were any potential side effects to the alterations Anzar made,"  
  
"And were there?"  
  
"No, well none that I could see, but it's not that...I was cross referencing your DNA and I accidentally compared her DNA with all my records rather than just yours."  
  
"Accidentally?"  
  
"Yes, it's these new systems, I've still not got used to the layout."  
  
"Tell me about it, General Hammond won't even let me look at a computer till I'm out of here."  
  
"Sam," Janet interrupted, "The search came back with two matches."  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Yes yours...and Colonel O'Neill's"  
  
"The Colonel's?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That doesn't make sense, why would his records come up unless..." She looked up at Janet, realisation on her face.  
  
"Unless there was a match in their DNA..." Janet finished for her.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Well that was exciting, though don't tell me you didn't see it coming – this is a Sam/Jack fic after all. Please review and let me know what you think ( 


	5. Changes

Next Generation: Chapter Five  
  
Title: Next Generation  
  
Chapter 5 - Changes  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Anytime after Season 6, The Changeling, with Daniel in – so I guess somewhere at the beginning of Season 7 (but no season 7 spoilers)  
  
Summary: Jack, Daniel and Sam have been missing for four months now they're finally coming home, but only Jack and Daniel come through the gate  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
  
Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me (sadly)  
  
Author's Note: Woohoo! Chapter 5 – bring it on... sorry that's me getting a little carried away with the whole 'writing more than 4 chapters thing' sometimes I amaze even myself lol. Anyway thanks for all your reviews! You make me so happy (  
  
Thanks: To my darling beta readers Cathain Nottingham and Amy (Liechtensteinerin), who without this story would be... well crap frankly.  
  
"How's she doing?" Jack asked as he approached Sam in the infirmary.  
  
She jumped, startled by his presence, "She's doing well, hopefully they'll let me take her home soon."  
  
He smiled, "That'll be good."  
  
"Yeah," she let out a long sigh, "It's so hard being here, not being able to look after her, have her as my own. You know what I mean?"  
  
He reached his hand inside the crib and gave Carmen's cheek a soft stroke, "When Charlie was born," he started slowly, "I remember bringing Sara home from the hospital – it was so exciting and scary at the same time. Like we were about to start this big adventure and had no idea what to do." he laughed, "I wasn't a very well prepared dad."  
  
She smiled back, "I'm sure you were a great dad." She swallowed nervously, in part at the tense situation surrounding Charlie, but more at the guilt playing on her own mind – she had to tell him – but how? How to even approach the subject? She wanted so much to tell him, but there was something that held her back. Fear that it would ultimately approach the issue they both danced around? Or just that it would finally sink in, that Jack was the father of her daughter?  
  
She sat slowly down on the bed and watched him as he carefully picked Carmen out of the crib and cradled her against him. The image tugged at her heart, he looked so perfect holding her, and he looked...like her dad.  
  
"Anyway I don't think I'll be facing fatherhood again," he continued.  
  
"What?" she said, dropping out of the mental day-dream.  
  
"I said I'm not likely to be a dad again."  
  
'Oh God,' she thought mentally 'just tell him.'  
  
"No?" she said instead.  
  
"Come on Carter, I'm no young man."  
  
She looked at the floor, trying to hide her smile.  
  
"Exactly." he laughed.  
  
"Not even if you find the right person to have them with?" Sam asked without even thinking about what she was saying. She looked up and her eyes met his – with that look, that look that spoke volumes – full of love and pain, hopes and dreams about what couldn't be.  
  
She looked away hurriedly and he returned his glance to Carmen, "I think I'll have to cope with being Uncle Jack," he said quietly, "not that I mind," he added to Carmen, "I'll just spend time with you when you're being cute then mom can take over when you cry."  
  
Sam laughed, "That doesn't sound like a very fair deal to me, if you want to be her favourite uncle you'll have to do more than that."  
  
"Favourite uncle...no problem." he grinned, "I mean who else is it going to be? Daniel will probably try and encourage her to take up rock collecting and Teal'c..." he paused as he searched for the right words, "Actually Teal'c might be hard competition, you know that guys a real party animal once he gets going."  
  
Grinning she gently took Carmen out of his arms as he held her out, "I'm sure you'll all be great uncles."  
  
"Or Godparents," he added, "Godparents is good too."  
  
"Of course...shouldn't you be...?"  
  
"Ah yes...work...that I'm suppose to be doing, I better go...do that, I'll be back later okay?"  
  
"See you later Sir" she called as he hurried toward the door.  
  
"See ya!" he waved a hand casually and she felt a familiar fluttering in her stomach as he shot them a quick grin.  
  
"This is not good," she told his daughter as she wandered back to the crib.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Jack." Sam narrowly missed colliding with a couple of technicians as she raced down the corridor after him "Wait!"  
  
He swivelled round on his feet and gave a puzzled frown, "Didn't we just...?" He pointed in the direction of the infirmary.  
  
"Yes, sorry Sir, I just..." she stumbled, "just really, really need to talk to you."  
  
"And before we were...?"  
  
"Talking I know, but this is serious."  
  
"Oh," his face turned to a picture of worry, "is everything okay?"  
  
"Erm...can we go somewhere private?" she asked, suddenly very aware of the guard standing nearby.  
  
"Of course." he said softly, "come to my office."  
  
"Thanks Sir."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
She closed the door behind them as they entered the office, "So?" Jack asked leaning against the desk, "what's up?"  
  
"Erm" she started nervously wringing her hands, "It's about Carmen...there's nothing wrong..." she added hurriedly as he stood up, concerned.  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"It's her...her...about her father." She it quickly, before she could regret it.  
  
"Oh." he frowned, "Have you found him?"  
  
"Yeah." she said quietly, wishing her heart would stop beating so loudly.  
  
"Where is he? Is he going to come here? Who is he?"  
  
"Jack." she stopped him, she bit her lip and looked up at him her face trembling. For a second they just stared at each other, Sam felt overwhelmed with all the emotion, and he saw the truth in her eyes.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, to ask something but he choked on the words and just gave a small stutter.  
  
All Sam wanted right then was to have him hold her in his arms, to succumb to all that emotion that was passing between them, but instead they just stood there, separated by years of build up barriers, terrified of what would happen is they broke them.  
  
"How do you know?" he eventually asked quietly.  
  
"Janet found a match in your DNA, she just stumbled across is by accident...there was no doubt in the match. You were there in Anzar's labs," she stopped, struggling, "there's no reason why it couldn't be you." she finished quietly.  
  
"It's unbelievable," he said sitting down "I know, I know," he raised a hand before she could speak, "it's true, it just doesn't feel real, this whole situation." he put his hands on his face.  
  
"Jack," Sam started, tears threatening.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just a shock, I don't mean to be acting like this."  
  
She gave a soft smile, "It's okay, I understand – I should have told you sooner."  
  
"Sooner?" he said looking up suddenly, "When did you find out?"  
  
She swallowed, "A couple of weeks ago."  
  
"A couple of weeks!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry... I just couldn't find the right time to tell you."  
  
"The right time?" he looked at her in disbelief "You couldn't find the right time to tell me I had a daughter! That I was...was her dad?" his voice quietened as he said the words and they struck both of them.  
  
"Sorry." he said, "You can't blame me for being angry, all this time you've known – hell we were just talking about how I wouldn't get to have any more kids and you knew!" he shook his head in disbelief "Was is that you didn't want it to be true? You'd rather it was some random man from another planet who you'll never know?"  
  
"No, it's wasn't that at all, please don't think that," she begged.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill to the Gate room." the voice came over the speakers.  
  
"Damn it!" he shouted slamming his hands on the desk, as he stood up, "Not now! I have to go." he said quieter turning to Sam who had jumped at his shout "I'll be back in a minute, don't go anywhere." and with that he turned and left the room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sam sat down in the chair and put her head in her hands. She didn't know what to think, he hadn't reacted badly to the actual news – more to the fact that she hadn't told him till now – which was understandable, it just didn't seem to be the most important issue at the moment.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jack hurried along the corridor, his mind racing, now he was away from Carter he could think straighter and the reality hit him. She'd only just told him, true but that didn't matter, what mattered was that Carmen was his, her baby was his.  
  
"General? You wanted me?" he said hurriedly as he entered the room.  
  
"Oh Colonel, its okay we don't need you now."  
  
"Great." he said angrily, "Big waste of time that was."  
  
"Colonel!" Hammond said, half in surprise and half in anger.  
  
"Sorry Sir." he called, as he rushed out of the room...back to Carter 'no' he thought as he passed the corridor to the infirmary.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sam jumped at the buzz of her pager – it was Jack 'Sorry, something came up, I'll talk to you ASAP.'  
  
'Great.' she thought, he was probably avoiding her now, trying to pretend this wasn't happening. Blinking back tears she stood up determinedly and mentally shook herself out.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jack held his daughter against him, his hands holding her close and her eyes staring at her with a newfound wonder. Cradling her in his arms he gazed down into her face and smiled, "Hey," he whispered, "I guess things are going to be a bit different from now on huh?" Carmen gave a small gurgle in response and his smile increased. "Ah, what does it matter to you? You've got no worries." He laughed, "You don't have to worry about saving the planet." His face grew serious and leaning in closer he whispered, "Whatever happens – with the Goa'uld, between me and your mum, whatever – I promise I'm going to look after you...both of you."  
  
"Sir," Sam interrupted quietly from the door where she'd been watching.  
  
He looked up, "Carter," he sounded relived.  
  
"I didn't know you'd be here," she said quietly.  
  
"Sorry, I had to come see her...you know."  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"Look Carter,"  
  
"Sir," they both spoke at the same time.  
  
"Carter I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to get like that, it was just a shock," she nodded in response, "I thought I'd better come here and get some perspective."  
  
"Did you get some?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Sir..." she started.  
  
"I think you can call me Jack now."  
  
She laughed, "Sorry...Jack," Awkwardly she brushed her hair out of her eyes as she gave a small sniff, "You don't have to do anything, you know? It's not like you expected this or did anything towards it...we'll be fine on our own. I...I..." she stumbled, "I don't want to confuse things."  
  
"You're saying I can walk away?" his brow furrowed in confusion, "I can walk away and leave you two?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Is that what you want me to do?"  
  
"No Sir." her voice trembled.  
  
"You really think I would ever give this up?" he indicated to Carmen who lay peacefully in his arms.  
  
"I, I don't know sir."  
  
"Listen Carter, we may not have...erm..." he stuttered, embarrassed, "'Done' anything, but that doesn't change anything, she's still my daughter and I'm not going to let that go without one hell of a fight." he fixed his gaze on her determinedly.  
  
A smile broke on to her face as relief consumed her, overwhelmed she burst into tears.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey..." Jack said placing a concerned hand on her arm, "It's okay." He carefully put Carmen back into the cot and put his arm round her shoulder. "It's going to be okay." He assured her as he pulled her closer to him and wrapped both arms tightly round her body. "I'm going to help you get through this – both of you."  
  
"I'm sorry," she sobbed, her body trembling in his arms as she gasped for breath through her tears, "I don't know why I get like this."  
  
"Shhh, you've had a rough time, you're not recovered, stop worrying about things and concentrate on getting better."  
  
"I just want to look after my baby."  
  
"Hey," he pulled his head away from her and flashed a quick smile, "Our baby."  
  
She gave a small laugh, "Sorry, yeah...our baby." As she said the words it struck her how right they felt. How right it felt to be here in his arms, talking about 'their' daughter. Just then, when she could feel his strong arms protectively gripping her back, she thought he might kiss her...just for a second she thought he would but then he gave a small cough and the moment passed.  
  
"Okay," he said decisively pulling away from her, "I want you to go to the commissary and get something to eat – you don't look like you've eaten in days." He second-guessed her protests, "Then go get changed to normal clothes and meet me by the main exit in an hour."  
  
"Sir? Are you sure?"  
  
"Major..." he warned jokingly "That's an order."  
  
"Yes Sir." giving him a slightly bemused, puzzled look she turned and left the room.  
  
"Right." Jack said turning to Carmen and lifting her up, "Let's go suck up to evil Aunt Fraiser shall we?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
And hour later Sam was standing by the main exit, dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt she nervously paced the corridor. She'd been there about 5 minutes and was about to go look from Jack when he rounded the corner.  
  
In one hand he held the handle of a baby seat, within it Carmen lay, wide- eyed and alert.  
  
"Sir? What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting you out of here Carter." He told her as he swiped his clearance card and opened the door. "Don't worry," he said at her look "I'm not kidnapping you...I told Hammond that you were going crazy stuck in here and the only way you were going to go anywhere was if she came too. So he's given the three of us the afternoon off." He raised his eyebrows at her smile, "I'm your escort, to make sure nothing happens to you."  
  
"Right," she laughed, "so where are we going?" she asked as they approached his car.  
  
"Fishing?" he looked at her and raised his eyebrows hopefully.  
  
"Sir! This is Carmen's first trip outside the SGC, we are not taking her fishing!"  
  
"Damn it," he muttered as he fitted the seat into the car, "It was worth a shot."  
  
He glanced at her as he started up the car engine and just caught a glimpse of that beautiful smile that sent pleasant shivers down his spine, licking his lips he grinned himself, "Hockey then?"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Next Chapter is on its way, will prob be a bunch of Sam/Jack fluff then next few chapters will involve Hammond and Jacob – hurrah 


	6. Perfect Moment

Next Generation: Chapter Six  
  
Title: Next Generation  
  
Chapter 6 – Perfect Moment  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Beginning of Season 7, but no spoilers  
  
Summary: Jack gives Sam a little break.  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
  
Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me (sadly)  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I've been ill – even too ill to type and my betas were ill too ( it was just a big sickness thing. Have started on next 2 chapters though so they shouldn't be too long *she hopes*. This is just a little fluffy chapter, its not very long – basically kinda random but thought it was cute – hope you do too.  
  
Thanks to: Cathain and Amy as always for making my story readable, luvya!  
  
"So where are we going?" Jack asked as they drove out of Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
"I don't mind," Sam told him "Anywhere, just out of here."  
  
"Did you eat in the cafeteria?"  
  
"Erm..." She gave a guilty smile.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Sorry Sir, there wasn't anything I fancied."  
  
"Right, well first stop is the supermarket and we'll pick up some food for a picnic or something."  
  
She laughed, for some reason the thought of Jack O'Neill having a picnic amused her.  
  
"What? I'll have you know I've had my fair share of picnics."  
  
"I can imagine Sir."  
  
* * * *  
  
Being in the supermarket was weird, very weird...almost surreal – it didn't feel like reality Sam thought. Being here – food shopping with her CO, him pushing the trolley, her carrying their baby under her arm, it wasn't normal. Then again she had the feeling that things weren't ever going to be normal again.  
  
To everyone else they must have looked like a normal married couple, doing their afternoon shopping with their baby. That thought pleased her, she wanted people to think of them like that – she wanted to think of them like that. The idea of imagining them as a couple brought a smile to her face and as she glanced at Jack she saw a similar smile on his face.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Nothin', just thinking what a strange day this has been." His smile increased but he refused to meet her eye, "Bananas?"  
  
"No, they make me feel ill."  
  
"Really? Well you learn something new everyday." He murmured raising his eyebrows ironically; she had the feeling he wasn't talking about the bananas.  
  
"We could buy some for Jonas," She said laughing, "I think he always had a bit of a fetish for them."  
  
"Major please! I do not want to think about possible fetishes of Jonas."  
  
"Sorry Sir." She said trying to contain her laughter, "So what shall we get?"  
  
"Chocolate!" He exclaimed spying the chocolate aisle.  
  
"Just chocolate? That's...nutritious."  
  
"And tasty." He added grabbing a couple of packets of biscuits.  
  
"Lets get some bread and cheese or something, then we can make some sandwiches."  
  
"Very resourceful Major," He emphasised her rank in an attempt to remind himself that that was what she was, a major, under his command – already this was more than inappropriate and this casual flirting wasn't helping matters. Whenever he glanced at her he either saw that beautiful smile or his daughter – her daughter. 'Get a grip O'Neill,' he told himself firmly before taking a deep breath and turning back to face that smile...  
  
"You have a beautiful daughter." A lady behind them in the till queue said as she lent towards Carmen cooing and gurgling. Jack rolled his eyes and Sam had to look away to avoid laughing out loud. There were few things funnier than adults making baby noises but she had to admit she liked having a stranger admire her daughter.  
  
"Thank you." She said smiling.  
  
"You must be very proud, how old is she?"  
  
"About 6 weeks."  
  
"Oh adorable! They're so cute at this age, I remember the first few weeks I had mine I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. In those first few days they're just so...delicate and precious aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah," Jack heard Sam say softly and the sadness in her voice tugged at his heart. She hadn't been there in those first few weeks, they might be out and about pretending to be a happy family now but the reality of what had happened and how Carmen was in this world was still very vivid in both their minds. When he heard the lady say, "You must have been so excited when you got her home from the hospital." He decided it was time to intervene.  
  
"Sam," He said gently touching her arm, "You want me to take Carmen for a second while you finish packing?"  
  
"Thanks." She said shooting him a grateful look as she handed Carmen over and moved to the end of the till. Jack smiled politely at the lady before deliberately turning away to speak to Sam.  
  
The view was breathtaking, Sam couldn't believe she'd worked in Cheyenne Mountain for seven years and never seen this. From the top of the mountain she could see right down the valley, to the houses, the trees, the lakes, everything – the sun was starting its descent and the light caught the reflection of the lake and sparkled a bright shimmering light.  
  
"Wow..." She whispered as she looked out at it all.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Jack said from behind her as he set the baby seat down by a large rock, "So you want some of these sandwiches?"  
  
"Sure." Dragging herself away from the view and joining him. She sat down next to him, leaning back against the rock she sighed, "I'm starving."  
  
"That's probably because you haven't eaten for about five days." He told her.  
  
"Yeah," She laughed, "That would do it."  
  
Carmen sat between them, facing towards them and the food, murmuring quietly to herself.  
  
"I think she's eyeing our food." Jack commented.  
  
"Well that's tough; she's too young and its all for me."  
  
"And me." He protested.  
  
"Maybe." She leant and grabbed one of the fresh sandwiches.  
  
It was almost dark – the sunset was creating wondrous colours across the lakes and the tiny lights from the town sparkled in the distance. Sam stood at the edge of the path looking over it all. Behind her Jack packed away the remains of the food and picked up a sleeping Carmen, wrapping her in a blanket. Holding the bundle against him he joined Sam. For a moment they could forget about the Goa'uld, about saving the world – all they had to think about was this moment – each other and their daughter.  
  
Sam gave a little shiver as the cold sent chills down her back.  
  
"Cold?" Jack asked without taking his eyes off the view.  
  
She nodded, "A little."  
  
"Here," Shifting Carmen to one arm he slipped off his jacket and draped it round her shoulders.  
  
"You'll get cold," She nodded to his bare arms as she pulled on the jacket.  
  
"I'll be fine." He grinned, "Big, strong Colonel remember?"  
  
She shot him a laughing look, "Sorry I forgot." She grew silent, for a moment she had forgotten, forgotten his rank, forgotten the regulations...  
  
For a while neither one of them spoke, comfortable in the other's company, then as the darkness of night enveloped the hillside completely he moved closer to her, and with his free arm pulled her to him. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to, so they stood silently in each other's arms with Carmen nestled between them, savouring every moment.  
  
Resting his head on hers Jack sighed, this was perfect. Too perfect he knew, soon they would have to go back to the SGC, back to work, back to saving the world. Carmen gave a tiny yawn in the dark and the sound brought a smile back to Jack's lips, he still had her; he may not always be able to hold Carter like this but he was would always have Carmen. And one day, 'One day,' he promised himself he would hold onto Sam and never let her go.  
  
"We'd better be getting back Sir." Sam whispered regretfully, not wanting to break the moment, "Janet will be having a fit."  
  
Jack laughed, refusing to release his hold on her, "Yeah I guess." Then slowly he removed his arm from her shoulder, keeping hold of her for as long as possible until he finally relinquished his grip.  
  
"Jack," Sam said, her voice serious as she looked up at him, "Thank you for this, I know today's been a bit...crazy, but the way you've been, the way you are...this..." She swallowed, "This has been perfect." For a moment the emotion between them was heightened, as they stared at each other momentarily all Jack could think about was kissing those perfect lips; he knew if he didn't say something he would...  
  
"Hey, no problem Carter." He managed, it pained him to call her that, once again setting the distance between them – reminding them both of the line that was supposed to be between them. But it was the only way he could remind himself, stop himself from doing anything.  
  
She looked sadly at the ground, realising the meaning behind his words "We better be going, don't want Hammond having to chase us up."  
  
"Yeah," He said, a thought striking him, "Erm, Carter..."  
  
She stopped packing up her bag, "Sir?"  
  
"When are we going to tell Hammond about...our situation?" He nodded at the sleeping baby.  
  
She laughed, "I don't know." She paused, a wicked grin spreading over her face, "But as his second in command I think you should tell him – its only right." She flashed him another smile before making her way toward the car.  
  
"That's going to be an interesting conversation." Jack murmured to Carmen as he grinned and followed her down the path.  
  
A/N: Short and uneventful I know, but hoped you liked anyway – if you did let me know by pressing that ickle review button( 


	7. Facing the Boss

Title: Next Generation  
  
Chapter 7 – Facing the Boss  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Beginning of Season 7, but no spoilers  
  
Summary: There's something quite important Jack needs to tell Hammond...  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
  
Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me (sadly)  
  
Author's Note: Ooo Chapter 7, getting into high numbers now (for me). Hope you like this one, I wasn't sure how to approach it.  
  
Thanx: To the betas, Cathain and Amy; God bless em they got this done super quick before I went on holiday. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I was having a rough time and they really made my day – especially to angelofstargatesg-1 who's over excitedness made me feel loved... and slightly scared  
  
"Sir?" Jack gave a small knock on the office door before peering his head round.  
  
"Colonel," Hammond looked up from his papers, "Come in."  
  
Jack wandered in, idly looking round the office.  
  
"How is Major Carter? Did the break do her good?"  
  
"Yeah I think so, I think it was just all getting to her, being in here constantly." Jack told him, picking up a random paperweight from his desk.  
  
"It's not surprising considering all she's been through – Dr. Fraiser says that they won't have to stay here much longer, and hopefully Major Carter will be able to rejoin SG-1 when you restart missions in a few weeks time."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Was there something you wanted Jack?" Hammond frowned, slightly confused.  
  
"Actually Sir," Jack said hesitantly, sitting down in the chair opposite him, "It's about Carmen."  
  
"She's okay?" Hammond checked quickly.  
  
"She's fine, it's about... my relationship with her."  
  
"Your relationship with her?" Hammond said slowly, not comprehending, "I don't understand."  
  
"George," said Jack suddenly leaning onto the desk, "I was on that planet with Carter, I was a prisoner too – Anzar did experiments on me just like he did to her."  
  
"Yes I know Jack," Hammond said sympathetically, "I've offered you time off, and you're welcome to as much as you like, I know you and Dr Jackson are reluctant to leave Major Carter alone here, but once she's recovered you know you are all free to take some time off."  
  
"George she's mine." It came quickly and boldly, before he could think about what he was saying and what Hammond's response would be  
  
"What?"  
  
"Carmen. Frazer confirmed it." At the look on Hammond's face he added, "I didn't...do anything..." He held his hands up defensively, "Anzar must have used me to get the male genes, guess he thought he had more chance of success with someone from the same planet."  
  
Hammond stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds, a million thoughts swirling around his mind before finally, "Jack, you realise that have to I report this and Major Carter could be removed from SG-1 – never mind that you didn't break any rules."  
  
It was what he'd been expecting but it still made him angry, "George," he began in protest.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack," Hammond paused for a second, trying to collect his thoughts, "I really am, but the Air Force may feel that it puts you in too personal a relationship."  
  
"Oh for crying out loud! After all we've done for them! There must be something you can do?"  
  
"Jack I'm not sure that I would do something even if I could."  
  
"What!"  
  
"I cannot and will not overlook this, you can't ask me to protect you because the truth is if my superiors decide its too great a problem then I'll be inclined to agree with them... this project is of too an big importance to risk, you know that."  
  
"I realise that Sir, but you know me well enough to know how much this means to me and I will not," He emphasised the word, "Neglect my daughter because the Air Force tells me to."  
  
"I know that Jack, and I would never expect you to."  
  
"I'm just asking for some time, you call them now and Carter could be called off to the Pentagon tomorrow – taking my daughter with her. You know what a state she's in – we both are, just sit on this until SG-1 goes back to work...until that happens this doesn't matter anyway. I could have hidden this from you but believe it or not I do respect you and ultimately it's your call."  
  
Hammond sighed, "Alright Jack, I won't report this yet and hopefully if you can prove to me that this isn't going to affect your work. I don't want to see SG-1 split up anymore than you do but I can't promise anything, I have to consider the project. I can promise that should they decide to separate you then I will do my best to ensure Major Carter remains on the base – which shouldn't be too hard considering all she's done for the project."  
  
"Thank you." Jack said sighing and accepting that was the best he was going to get  
  
"Oh and Jack?" Hammond said as he stood up to leave.  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
"I don't need to remind you, that this is a fine line your walking, so while this obviously puts you in a...closer relationship with Major Carter there are still regulations to consider, and I will not turn a blind eye to that."  
  
"I understand that." Jack gave a slight grin, "Don't worry, we won't let you down."  
  
"Good, now go be with your daughter."  
  
"So?" Sam demanded anxiously as Jack sauntered into the infirmary, "How did it go? What did the General say?"  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, not in so few words. He's not going to report it just yet, he doesn't want to split SG-1 up, so on the condition that we continue to do the 'excellent' job we've been doing so far, he should be able to recommend SG-1 stay together, which is peachy."  
  
"Well," Sam raised her eyebrows, slightly shocked, "That's something."  
  
"Yeah," Jack said distantly, remembering Hammond's last warning to him, he had a feeling that keeping his promise to Hammond wasn't going to be as easy now Carmen was added to the equation.  
  
"Major." Hammond voice came from the door, making them both jump.  
  
"General." Sam nodded.  
  
"I assume Colonel O'Neill has told you what I've said."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Good, I've actually got some news for you."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Your father has returned safely from his mission with the Tok'ra, they contacted me a few minutes ago, and as soon as he's been debriefed he'll be right here."  
  
"Oh thank God." Relief overwhelmed Sam as her face broke out into a smile, one of the worse things about coming home was not having her dad to meet her. He'd been off on a top-secret mission for the Tok'ra for the past 2 months and they had no way of contacting him. She'd been so worried, but now it was going to be okay, he would get to see his granddaughter and she would finally get to see him after all this time.  
  
A/N: I'm off skiing next week so next chapter won't be up till I get back. And hello to my no.1 fan Katy, who's finally got her act together and started writing fanfic, go check her out as 'perido' 


	8. Granddad

Title: Next Generation  
  
Chapter 8 – Granddad  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Beginning of Season 7, but no spoilers  
  
Summary: Jacob meets Carmen  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
  
Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me (sadly)  
  
Thanks: To Cathain for betaing this, luvya  
  
"Off world activation." The announcement came about half an hour after Hammond had checked in on Sam. She'd been sitting on the infirmary bed holding Carmen while Janet took her temperature and Jack sat nearby playing with his yoyo. At the sound of the klaxons she was on her feet, thrusting Carmen into Janet's arms she was out of the door before Jack realised what was going on.  
  
Sam hurried down the corridor, her mind going a mile a minute – it had to be him, Hammond had said he'd be here soon; she just wanted to see him again. Pushing past the airman in the corridor she headed straight for the Gateroom, Jack hurried after her, hoping for her sake that it was Jacob.  
  
The door slid open and the guards moved out of the way to let the now running Sam through.  
  
"Dad!" she called as her eyes fell on him standing talking to Hammond, having just come through the gate.  
  
"Sam!" instantly his face lit up into a smile and he opened his arms as she rushed towards him. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner," he told her as she buried her into his shoulder, tears coming to her eyes, as she was overwhelmed with emotion.  
  
Jack smiled as he entered the Gateroom and saw the two together; as they separated he flashed a smile at Jacob, "Hey Jake," he called cheerfully, "Long time no see"  
  
"Jack," Jacob grinned not letting go of Sam's arm, "And Daniel." he added as Daniel entered the Gateroom, "Glad to see you're both okay."  
  
"Erm Major Carter," Hammond interrupted, "I haven't filled Jacob in on all the details of the last few months..." he shot her a meaningful look, "I thought maybe you'd prefer to do it yourself." He glanced momentarily at Jack.  
  
"Thank you General, we'll go to the infirmary now."  
  
"Want me to come with?" Jack offered to Sam.  
  
She smiled, "No it's okay, we'll be fine." She said before leading a confused Jacob towards the exit.  
  
***  
  
Jacob stood staring in wonder at his tiny baby granddaughter, it had been so long since he'd seen a baby so small, he could barely remember the days when his children were that small, and he'd missed his other grandchildren at this age. She was so perfect and minute, her tiny arms waving above her head as she gurgled up at him.  
  
"So what have you called her?" he asked, tickling the cheek of his granddaughter as he held her in his arms.  
  
"Carmen." Sam told him.  
  
He frowned, "Isn't that a boys name?"  
  
She gave him and exasperated look, "No Dad, it's a girls name."  
  
"It's a boys name," he said stubbornly, "You gave my granddaughter a boys name?"  
  
"Sam is a boys name." Sam pointed out.  
  
He paused, "That's different."  
  
"No it's not," she laughed, "Anyway Carmen is a girls name."  
  
"Hey kids," Jack's voice came from behind them, "Am I interrupting?"  
  
"Jack, did you know she's named my granddaughter a boys name?" Jacob demanded  
  
"Ah," Jack paused and glanced at Sam, "I wasn't going to say anything." He grinned and turned to Sam, "Doc Fraiser wants to see you, I said I'd send you in her direction, don't worry I'll have a little 'talk' with granddad." He indicated to Jacob and gave Sam a meaningful look.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, she hadn't yet told her father about Jack but was concerned about leaving it up to him.  
  
"We'll be fine." he assured her ushering her towards the door.  
  
"So Jake," Jack said after Sam had left, he paused; he might as well just get it over with..."What do you think of my daughter then?"  
  
"She's..." Jacob looked up in realisation, "Your daughter?"  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows, "Yup."  
  
"What?" Jacob stuttered, "But Sam said the father was one of the other prisoners...and you were another prisoner there." He finished his own question.  
  
Jack nodded, watching for Jacob's reaction.  
  
"So you two haven't actually..." he waved his hand to carry on his point.  
  
"No." Jack defended himself hurriedly, "If it hadn't been for Fraiser checking my DNA I wouldn't even have known."  
  
"Right," Jacob said suspiciously, "So there's no way I can hold you accountable for this?" he said, his voice containing a hint of humour now.  
  
"Nope." Jack spread his hands innocently.  
  
Jacob grinned, "So why are you so nervous?"  
  
"I'm not nervous."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Seriously Jack, what's your part going to be in all this?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means are you going to be more to Carmen than simply her father by luck?"  
  
"You think I'm going to walk away?"  
  
"No, of course I don't think that, but how much are you going to be her dad?"  
  
"Jake, I've just been given a second chance at fatherhood, that's something I never thought I would have again, you know I'm not going to let this slip away."  
  
Jacob smiled, reassured, "I know, just checking you did."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Thanks granddad."  
  
"Jack..." Jacob warned, "Stop calling me that."  
  
"Sorry, are you okay if I leave you here?"  
  
"Sure, we'll be fine." Jacob turned his attention back to Carmen.  
  
***  
  
"Hey." Jack called softly from the entrance to Sam's lab, "What you doing in here?"  
  
"I was just...sorting some things out." She sniffed, and turned her head away from him.  
  
"Are you okay?" He frowned and moved towards her, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." She hurried, grabbing a few random folders from the desk and turning her back on him, as she wiped her eyes she let go of the folders and they all fluttered to the ground.  
  
"Dammit!" She bent to the ground to pick them up.  
  
"Sam," Jack touched her shoulder, "Forget it, it doesn't matter." He added softly, "What's wrong?"  
  
She turned tearfully, "Nothing," She smiled sadly, "That's the stupid thing, I don't even know why I'm crying – guess its just all a bit much."  
  
"Its just the relief of seeing your dad again." He assured her, taking her shaking hand in his.  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"He gave me a little speech about looking after you, but other than that he was fine."  
  
"Really? He gave you a speech?"  
  
"Na, not really, think he was worried I was going to run off or something."  
  
"Ah," Sam smiled knowingly, "Protective father stuff."  
  
"Yup, so what did Doc want?" Jack asked, slowly letting her hand go.  
  
"She was talking to me about the possibility of going home, she doesn't think being stuck here is doing me any good and think maybe I'll be more comfortable and recover faster at home." Sam said as she bent down to pick up the folders.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Yeh, would be nice to take Carmen home, I hate being in the infirmary all the time."  
  
"So when did she say you could go?"  
  
"At the end of the week, providing I don't have anymore nightmares."  
  
"When was the last one?"  
  
"About a week ago." She raise her eyebrows ironically as she placed the folders back on the table.  
  
"You'll be fine." He assured her, "Now I think you better go look after granddad."  
  
"Yeh," She smiled up at him, "Thanks Jack." She touched his arm momentarily before hurrying out of the room.  
  
"No problem." He said quietly to himself.  
  
A/N: Reviews, comments, suggestions are welcome 


	9. Nightmares

Title: Next Generation  
  
Chapter 9 – Nightmares  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Beginning of Season 7, but no spoilers  
  
Summary: Nothing seems to be helping Sam recover as she still suffers from nightmares.  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
  
Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me (sadly)  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 9, just a little short one now that will lead into bigger and better things. Thanks for all your reviews and support; I've never had so many response to one fic before so love u guys( Special mention to charlie-sjer coz your review cracked me up (she's on formula if your really interested – its too do with the speeded up growth thing *g*)  
  
Thanks: To Cathain and Amy for their speedy betaing of this fic, great job as always (  
  
The loud ring of the phone roughly interrupted Jack's deep sleep, leaning over to switch the light on, he rubbed his eyes sleepily and glanced at the clock; '3 am' grabbing the phone to his ear he murmured, "Yeah?"  
  
"Colonel, it's Doctor Fraiser."  
  
He sat up suddenly awake, "What's happened? Is everything okay?"  
  
"It's Sam, we've brought her back in, she's okay but she's pretty shaken up."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nightmares."  
  
"Again?" Carter's nightmares were something that had begun to surface more and more as the weeks drew on, eventually things seemed to calm down a bit and it had been recommended that she went home to rest, "I thought they'd stopped?"  
  
"So did I." Janet admitted, "She's asking for you – can you come in?"  
  
"Sure." He was already out of bed and half dressed, "I'll be right there."  
  
"How you doing?" Jack asked Sam as he entered the infirmary.  
  
"I'm okay now Sir, I feel so stupid." She was lying in the bed staring up at the white wash ceiling, twirling a pencil round and round in her fingers.  
  
"Don't be, no one expects you to just get over this, you've been through a lot."  
  
"I know, I'm just annoyed at myself – I want to get out of here, I feel trapped and suffocated...but at home, it's so empty." She put the pencil down on the bedside table and sat up to look at him, "I woke up and I just panicked, I'd been having these dreams and...I don't know, I guess I just freaked out, so I called Janet."  
  
"You should have called me." He told her softly, glancing over at Carmen.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you, you've been through a lot lately too, I'm sorry they called you in."  
  
"It's no problem, I was awake anyway." He lied, "You go back to sleep, I'll be right here."  
  
Sam and Carmen slept peacefully through the rest of the night and Jack sat watching them both until Janet came in at around 7 am.  
  
"How are they doing?"  
  
"Sleeping like babies." He smiled.  
  
"Good." She sighed, "I don't know what we're going to do about them, I think being at home was really helping Sam – but after this we might be back to square one. I think we're just going to have to take things very slowly."  
  
"Actually," Jack tried, "I have an idea."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She can come home with me."  
  
"Colonel? Are you sure that's such a good idea? You won't get much sleep, both Carmen and Sam are waking up regularly and if Sam's nightmares continue it won't be nice."  
  
He shrugged, "You call me anyway."  
  
"True, but..."  
  
"Doc, that's my daughter, I should be looking after her. And Carter needs someone there, staying here isn't helping and you've got other patients." He nodded towards the other room where Siler laid, his knee in bandages.  
  
"All right Colonel." Janet held her hands up in defeat, "I'll talk to General Hammond."  
  
***  
  
Jack's truck pulled into his front drive and came to a halt; "We can go over to your place and pick up your stuff later." He told Sam as he climbed out and made his way around to the passenger side of the car.  
  
He mentally sighed as he unclipped Carmen's chair from the front seat, part of him wasn't sure this was such a good idea. While his heart relished at the idea of having Carmen and Carter so close to him his mind was sending out blaring warning signals. All three of them under the same roof was just asking for trouble and he knew it, but he also knew how much they both needed him, and how much he needed them – there was no way he could just leave them to cope alone.  
  
***  
  
"You look exhausted," He told her as they sat down in the front room.  
  
Grinning sarcastically she looked up, "Gee thanks."  
  
He wrinkled his face in a grin, "You know what I mean, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," She said in an exasperated voice, "Just tired that's all."  
  
"Go get some rest then, I'm fine with Carmen."  
  
"Sir it's okay." She argued, widening her eyes in an attempt to look more awake.  
  
"Carter..." He warned in his best CO voice.  
  
Sighing she stood up, "Well I guess I could do with a little sleep, where...?"  
  
"Second door on the left." He finished for her, "Night – night."  
  
***  
  
Sam made her way up the stairs and along to the second door, passing Jack's bedroom on the way she couldn't resist glancing in. The bedcovers had been thrown back and random items of clothing lay strewn across the floor, smiling to herself she moved on to her room and crept into the bed.  
  
Between the covers she lay awake for a few moments, thinking through everything that had happened lately. Her father in particular dwelled on her thoughts, seeing him had been such a relief and now she felt like some of the weight on her mind had been lifted. He'd reacted remarkably well to the news about Jack, though she suspected it was probably more because he was relieved to see her and pleased about Carmen that he didn't raise any issue over it. Her thoughts drifted to Jack, downstairs looking after her daughter. The thought made her feel warm and comforted and as she fell asleep images of the three of them as a family fluttered through her dreams.  
  
A/N: As always, reviews, comments, questions, advice are welcome ( 


	10. A Fine Line

Title: Next Generation  
  
Chapter 10 – A Fine Line  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: After season 6 (contains Daniel) but no spoilers  
  
Summary: Sam's living with Jack even though her nightmares are still continuing, and Jacob Carter pays them a call  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
  
Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me (sadly)  
  
Author's Note: It seems like forever since I updated, and it has actually been forever – I am SO sorry. I've been in the middle of my AS exams, and despite whining from my muse haven't had time to write. I promise the next few chapters will be quicker (we're on the home stretch now guys!)  
  
Thanks: To my beautiful betas Cathain and Amy and the speediness in which they got this chapter done, I am in awe!  
  
Jack sat bolt upright in his bed as the screaming pierced into his mind shocking him out of sleep, breathing heavily; he took a second to regain his balance before carefully lowering himself out of bed. The cold wooden floorboards send shivers up his spine and hastily he stuffed his feet into his slippers.  
  
Gingerly he made his way along the dark corridor toward the guestroom, where the screaming had now subsided into soft whimpers. The screaming never lasted long; because she usually woke herself up with her own shouting, "Sam I'm here!" He called as he pushed open the door. Glancing over at Carmen's cot he again found himself wondering at the way she continued to sleep through these night episodes.  
  
In the dark he felt for the bedside lamp and clicked on. She was half sitting up in bed, tears glistening in her eyes, her breathing rushed and sharp. "Jack," she managed with relief.  
  
He smiled "Yup." This use of his first name was becoming more and more frequent, and he wasn't going to complain, it was a dangerous reality but somehow one that he couldn't bring himself to argue with.  
  
"Oh God I'm sorry," she groaned as she rested her head back into her pillow. "I didn't mean to wake you...again, I'm okay now, go back to bed."  
  
"Sure," he nodded unconvinced. "You really want me to leave?" This was a scenario he was beginning to grow used to; she would wake up screaming, sometimes when he came in she was in an awful state, crying and shaking, refusing to let go of him. He'd sit with her for a while until she fell asleep, but those nights weren't the worst. Other times, like this, she'd wake up screaming but once properly awake would appear calm and reassure him that she was fine. Three times Jack had made the mistake of leaving, only to either be woken up again a few hours later, discovering she'd been sitting in terror for the past few hours, he'd then have to sit for hours trying to coax her to sleep. Sometimes she wouldn't even call for him, and he'd find her in the morning, exhausted and terrified because she'd been unable sleep all night.  
  
The simplest solution he'd found was to sit or lie on the bed until she fell back to sleep, she protested of course but even she was beginning to agree that it was the easiest option.  
  
She smiled sadly, "No." She admitted, "Sorry." She glanced over at the cot, "Is Carmen...?"  
  
"Fast asleep? Yes, lucky for you she's a deep sleeper."  
  
"I wonder who she gets that from?" Sam laughed, self-consciously gathering the covers around her.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being a deep sleeper." He protested, jumping to his own defence.  
  
"Not for you, but what about when me, Teal'c or Daniel are trying to wake you for your turn to keep watch or something?"  
  
"Hey," He frowned, "That was one time...two times! Anyway," he changed the subject "Are you going to try and get back to sleep?"  
  
"You're not going?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be right here." He said softly, slipping his slippers off he hoisted his legs up onto the bed and stretched out next to her, above the covers. He rested his head on his hands and stared up at the ceiling. As he laid there his mind tried to rationalise all that had happened, just a few months ago he'd been lying in an alien cell, waiting to die. And now he found himself lying in bed next to the women he loved, listening to her gentle breathing –unable to touch her, even look at her, for fear of evoking something greater.  
  
"George." Jacob smiled broadly at Hammond as the wormhole closed behind him, "Good to see you."  
  
"You too Jacob, what brings you to the SGC?"  
  
Jacob gave a guilty smile, "Nothing really." He shrugged, "I've got a couple of bits of information about the activities of the System Lords that we thought you might be interested in, but it's just an excuse to see my granddaughter."  
  
Hammond smiled, "I suspected as much." He clapped Jacob on the arm, "You'll be glad to know she'd doing very well."  
  
"And Sam?"  
  
"She's been better, but she's strong, and is coping, Dr. Fraiser seems to think she'll make a full recovery given time."  
  
"Great, I'll go see her." Jacob started in the direction of the infirmary.  
  
"Ah Jacob..." Hammond hesitated, "She's not here."  
  
"Coming!" Sam called as the doorbell rang for a second time; hurriedly she set Carmen down in her cot and rushed downstairs. Pulling the door open she looked up, ready to apologise for the delay...  
  
"Sorry I...Dad?"  
  
Jacob smiled and held his arms open as she hugged him, "You really thought you'd be able to keep me away?"  
  
"Come in." She said laughing, as she held the door open.  
  
"It's good to see you Dad," She continued as she led him into the kitchen, and she meant it, it was good. She was tired, and seeing her father made her feel like a little girl again, he'd come to help her.  
  
Jacob indicated to the house around him, "This is a nice place you've got here."  
  
"Dad." She rolled her eyes, "You know that it's Ja...Colonel O'Neill's house."  
  
"Yes well George told me that Ja...Colonel O'Neill was looking after you two for a while." He mocked her near slip.  
  
Sam chose to ignore it, "So how have you been?" she asked.  
  
Just a few hours in conversation with her Dad had done wonders to undo some of the stress Sam was feeling, he told her about the Tok'ra, and then about his trip to see Mark last time he'd been to see her. They'd talked about Mark for a while, and then about Daniel and Teal'c, about Janet and Cassie. Cassie was in the middle of exams at the moment but after that she was very eager to baby-sit.  
  
"And Jack?" He asked, "How is he coping with all this?"  
  
"You know the Colonel, he's coping with it all with a spring and a dance in his step, nothing new there." Jack wasn't someone she really wanted to be discussing with her father, for no reason other than her guilty conscience over all the feelings that had almost surfaced these past few weeks.  
  
Just then the front door clicked, and Jack's greeting rang throughout the house.  
  
"Jake," He smiled in greeting as he entered the kitchen, "Good to see you."  
  
"You too Jack." Jacob noted, with some worry, that Jack was sporting bags under his eyes, matching Sam's pair.  
  
"I'm just going to go get Carmen up," Sam said as she stood up.  
  
"Don't worry," Jacob said standing up too, "I'll do it."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yes, you both look exhausted." He said looking worriedly at his daughters worn face. He knew she'd been sleeping better than when she was at the SGC but things still weren't perfect. The nightmares still came and looking after Carmen wasn't easy. Jack didn't look much better; having to take care of both Carmen and Sam was beginning to take its toll. In fact Jacob was seriously considering extending his visit for a few weeks...  
  
"She's upstairs, second door on the right." Jack called, overhearing the conversation as he and headed back to the front door, "I'm just going to unload the truck."  
  
Jacob pushed open the door carefully, and crept into the room. The curtains were drawn and the lights off. Carefully he navigated his way toward the shape of the cot that he could see in the dim light. "Ouch," He said aloud he almost fell over something, at the sound Carmen stirred.  
  
Flicking on the light switch, Jacob leant over the crib and carefully lifted his granddaughter into his arms, "Wake up sleep head." He whispered, smiling as she blinked her eyes repeatedly.  
  
Sitting on the bed with her in his arms Jacob cherished the moment alone with his granddaughter. He still couldn't help but marvel at her tiny perfection, looking at her stirred memories, memories of Sam and Mark as babies, but also memories that weren't his. He wasn't Selmak's only host who'd had children, and as he gazed at his granddaughter, half a dozen faces drifted into his mind.  
  
Trying to sit comfortably he pulled out a T-shirt from underneath him, recognising it as one he'd given Sam last Christmas, he smiled at the cartoon motif and threw it behind him onto the pillow.  
  
"I knew she didn't like that shirt," He whispered to Carmen, "That's why she uses it to sleep in, so no one has to see it..." He trailed off as something caught his eye, Jack's slippers, the ones he'd tripped over on his way in...  
  
"Thanks Dad." Sam smiled, taking Carmen from his arms.  
  
He didn't smile back, "Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"What?" She looked up from the bottle she was preparing.  
  
"Look Sam, I know things are hard at the moment, and it must be weird having to live with Jack, but I really don't think this is helping."  
  
"Dad, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I really don't think sleeping with you CO is going to make things any better."  
  
"What?" She whirled round to face him.  
  
"For crying out loud Sam! This is a fine enough line you're treading anyway! Do you want to lose your job? Do you want to be court marshalled?"  
  
"How dare you!" She set Carmen in her chair and raised a finger angrily, "Tell me what I can and can't do!"  
  
"I'm not trying to tell you, I'm just pointing out that this is not the way an Air Force major should be behaving. No matter what the extraordinary circumstances." He indicated to Carmen.  
  
Sam had had enough, she knew why he was confused and she knew he was only looking out for her, but for a moment she didn't care. She was tired and confused; she needed to let it all out, if only for a moment. Clenching her teeth together she glared at him, "You think that if I wanted to the Air Force could really stop me sleeping with the man I love?" She snapped, "Do you? God knows we could do with some comfort in our lives!"  
  
Jacob visibly stuttered for a moment, stunned by her outburst, "Sam..." He eventually tried, is voice lowered but just as firm, "I'm just saying it's not a good idea."  
  
"I know it's not a good idea." She told him, calming down, "Which is why I'm not."  
  
"Not?"  
  
"Sleeping with my CO, as you do eloquently put it."  
  
"Sam, I saw..."  
  
"I know what you saw but that doesn't mean anything. The truth is Jack has ended up sleeping next to me the last few nights...but not..." She said before he could interrupt "Like you think. I'm still having nightmares, he wakes me up and I'm so frightened I won't let him leave. He's looking after me Dad, after both of us."  
  
Jacob took a moment to digest this information, "I'm sorry Sam, I didn't realise things were so bad – I can stay longer, help out. The Tok'ra can survive a few weeks without me."  
  
"It's okay," Sam reassured him "We can manage, Janet, Daniel and Teal'c are dropping in regularly, we have help."  
  
"If you're sure, because I can..."  
  
"Dad," She warned with a smile, "We're okay, things haven't been easy but we're okay."  
  
"At least let me stay the night" He compromised.  
  
"Of course, now are you going to help me or not?" She indicated to Carmen.  
  
"With the man I love." The words echoed round and round Jacob Carter's mind, whenever he thought he'd forgotten about them Selmak would helpfully remind him. "You think that if I want to that the Air Force could really stop me sleeping with the man I love?" is what she had said.  
  
He wasn't blind, he'd noticed the attraction between his daughter and her CO, and on several occasions he'd almost said something to her. Not because he'd thought it was anything serious, but because he'd thought it was inappropriate flirting, nothing more. He'd not mentioned it because he trusted her, he didn't believe she was capable of jeopardising her career like that, and he trusted Jack O'Neill, trusted that he'd keep things in check. That was why he'd become so mad earlier, for a split second he'd felt betrayed, but then those words, "With the man I love." He'd never considered this...  
  
"I like you Jack," He finally said later that evening.  
  
"Thanks Jake." Jack said jokingly as he searched the fridge for a beer. Sam had gone to bed a few hours ago, and the two of them had stayed up watching a movie. "You're alright yourself," he added, again using humour to cover his embarrassment and confusion.  
  
"I just needed you to know that." Jacob said slowly as Jack sat down.  
  
Jack looked up confused, "Okay..."  
  
"You'd make her happy, and to me, that's all that matters."  
  
"Jacob..." Jack started, suddenly feeling very awkward.  
  
"I know a lot of things stand in your way," Jacob turned, looking Jack straight in the eye "But I want you to know I won't be one of them." He stood up before Jack could respond.  
  
"Good night Jack." He called, leaving Jack sitting in stunned silence. "You'd make a good son-in-law."  
  
"What?" Jack nearly choked in shock, spitting beer all over the sofa in the process  
  
"Night"  
  
A/N: Let me know what you think, let me know that you're still out there after all this time, chapter 11 to follow shortly 


	11. Message from the Past

Title: Next Generation   
Chapter 11- Message from the past   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: NoneSeason: After season 6 (contains Daniel) but no spoilers  
  
Summary: Sara turns up at Jack's house, with a few things to tell him

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me (sadly)  
  
Author's Note: Seriously we're coming in to land now guys, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so hope you enjoy reading it ;) Sorry it took a while, I've been on holiday.

Tentatively Sara knocked on the front door of Jack's house and braced herself as she heard footsteps from inside. She hadn't seen him for at least two years now, the last time they had just bumped into each other. It hadn't been awkward, just sad, distant memories had surfaced but it hadn't been unbearable. They'd both moved on in their lives, things were better, and she hoped that would still be the case.

She took deep breath as the door opened, but the sight that greeted her was an unexpected one.

A tall, slender woman, probably slightly younger than herself, with short blonde hair stood in Jack's hallway. She held a young baby against her.

"Oh, erm..." A thought crossed Sara's mind, "Does Jack O'Neill still live here?"

"Yes he does." Sam replied smiling, she recognised the woman, but couldn't quite remember why, "Did you want to talk to him or can I take a message?"

"Err, I'm..."

"Sara." Sam finished for her as she suddenly realised, "Sorry," she added embarrassed, "I didn't recognise you." She rushed, suddenly feeling very awkward.

"Have I met you before? Sorry I'm awful with faces."

"Not really, I just..." She pointed behind her, "There's a picture."

"Ah right."

"Jack's just gone out for a minute, he'll be back in 5 minutes, do you want to come in and wait?"

"If that's okay?" Sara replied slowly, she wasn't sure what to make of all this. Was this woman Jack's girlfriend? His wife? And the baby...?

As they entered the kitchen Sara strained to see if she could spot a wedding ring, but as far as she could tell the woman's hand was bare.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Water is fine." She smiled sitting down at the table.

Sam placed Carmen in her seat on the floor, "I'm Sam Carter by the way." She said as she passed Sara her drink

"How do you know Jack?" Sara ventured.

"We work together."

"You're military?" She was surprised.

Sam laughed, "Yeah."

"And Jack's what... your team mate?"

"Yeah, my commanding officer actually." She added.

"That can't be easy, having him as your boss." Sara said, thinking of the stubborn Jack O'Neill she'd known.

"At times," Sam admitted, "But he's a good leader."

"Right." Sara replied, that was what they'd always said 'he's a good leader, a brilliant soldier, the best at what he does' but somehow that never made up for all the lonely nights she'd spent at home, wondering if tonight would be the night she received that dreaded phone call. Three times the call had come, leaving her distressed and in tears. Each time she'd got him back, but each time she'd felt she'd lost another bit of him. When he'd left on that last mission, just after Charlie had...just after they'd lost Charlie, when he'd left, she'd known it would be for the last time. Even if he made it back, they would never be together again.

'I think it's best to admit we're finished' She'd told him a few days after he'd got back, and he hadn't argued. That was how it had ended, the relationship that had started so full of hope and promise. The excitement had vanished, the hope disappeared until all that was left was a hollowed out shell of a man who used to be her husband.

She glanced round the room, at the highchair, baby chair, and woman's shoes – she still didn't really understand. If she was just a co-worker, then...

Sam could see that Sara was going to need more of an explanation, and she was right.

"So... err how come you're living here?"

Sam was ready, "I got quite ill after Carmen was born, couldn't cope alone, so Jack offered to let me board for a while, while I'm recovering."

"Oh right, I'm sorry. So your daughter is called Carmen?"

"Yeah."

"Very pretty, could I hold her?"

"Sure." later Sam thought how she couldn't really have said no, it was impossible to look at Sara without thinking about Charlie, about the pain she must have gone through. She wondered if it still hurt, if she still woke up missing him. She'd nearly lost Carmen, but still she couldn't imagine the pain of losing your child...

Holding the tiny baby, Sara was painfully reminded of her short-lived motherhood. She wondered why Carmen's dad hadn't helped Sam, but didn't feel it was her place to ask. It didn't sound like it was Jack, she knew the rules in the military and she was sure Jack would have told her if he had a daughter...

"I'm back!" She jumped as she heard the front door slam shut; Jack's familiar voice rang out, sparking off a million memories.

"I got the bread – and there was this guy selling sun glasses..." He continued talking loudly to himself.

"I asked if he had any Carmen's size but he didn't think there was much of a market for sunglasses for 8 week old babies. So then of course I had to explain how my daughter had inherited super cool genes from me, so sunglasses were essential. To cut a long story short, I didn't get the glasses but I got the bread." He entered the kitchen holding the loaf triumphantly.

"Sara." he said suddenly as his eyes fell on the figure he'd assumed was Sam.

"Ah... I'll just put Carmen to bed." Sam mumbled, taking Carmen out of Sara's arms and hurrying out of the room.

"So..." Sara said once Sam had gone, "Were you ever planning on telling me you had a daughter? I know we're not exactly close anymore but I'd have thought that was the kind of thing you'd tell me."

"I'm sorry, I was going to, it just happened so fast, I haven't had time to think."

"I know how long it takes to have a baby – 9 months, and she's 8 weeks old. Surely you could have found time to drop me a little note?"

"Sara, it's complicated, please believe me I was going to call you..."

"Complicated? Because you work with Sam?"

"Sort of."

"You're not allowed to be together."

"That's not the point."

"So what was it? A one-night stand? A mistake?"

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I really don't want to talk about this."

"It wasn't a one off was it?" Sara said with sudden realisation, "You love her."

Jack mentally cursed himself, he may not have seen Sara for near 2 years but she could still read him like a book. It was a trait that Sam shared with her, and something that often meant Sam reminded him of Sara.

He looked at the ground, "Yeah..." He said softly, there was no point in lying.

"I'm sorry." Sara softened, "I didn't mean to get mad before – it was just a shock, you know?"

"I realise."

"I actually came here to tell you something, I'm getting married."

"Married?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I wanted to tell you myself."

"That's big, who to?"

"This guy, Tony, he's a writer, we've been together a few years now."

"That's great, I'm happy for you." And he genuinely was.

"Thanks Jack." she smiled, seeing his sincerity, "That means a lot to me, and I'm happy that you've got this family now."

"Yeah," Jack said quietly.

"Hey you've just said you love her – you have a beautiful child together, what's stopping you?"

"There are rules."

"I know about the rules, but they obviously didn't stop you before."

"That was different."

"And your job is worth more that your happiness?"

"Sometimes," Jack admitted.

"Jack, do you know why things got so bad between us?"

"Charlie," he said sadly.

"No," He looked up, "Things were going downhill before that, don't pretend you didn't notice."

"I thought it was just a bad patch." He lied.

"Maybe it was, but it was your work that did it, you were away for months at a time, doing God knows what. Your job finished our relationship, don't let it prevent you from having another."

"You don't understand how important my job is, I can't just leave."

"It's dangerous?"

"Yes."

"And you're willing to just leave your daughter home every time you go off on one of these missions? Leave her and chance the fact that she might never know her dad?"

"I don't want to, but I have to, it's too big."

"And they can't cope without you?"

"It's not that, I just can't turn my back on it all."

"But you're willing to turn your back on your daughter, and on the person you love?"

"Sam understands."

"For crying out loud Jack!" She cried, he didn't know why he was surprised to still hear her using that phrase, a phrase that he'd picked up from her, all those years ago when they'd first met.

"Is that the point?" She continued, she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and slipped it into his hand as she stood up. "Come to the wedding Jack, all of you, it would mean a lot to me, and maybe, it might remind you of the importance of happiness." She kissed him gently on the cheek, before heading out the front door.

'She was right, she was always right' thought Jack; he'd forgotten that about her. His mind was a rush of thoughts, thoughts of what Sara had said of Sam, thoughts of Sara herself and of everything that seeing her had reminded him of.

"Is everything okay?" Sam said cautiously as she peered her head around the door.

"Yeah," He opened the invitation slowly, "She's getting married."

"Oh," Sam wasn't sure what to say, "Are you okay?"

"Strangely yeah, I wouldn't have thought I would be, but I am."

"Do you still love her?" Sam swallowed as she asked the question.

"Always," Jack admitted, "But it's the memory I love, the memory of us how we were in the beginning, how we were with Charlie."

"Are you going to go?"

He raised him eyebrows hopefully at her, "Will you come with?"

"Sir?"

"Carter, she wanted me to go, but I can't go by myself, it's not just her, there will be people there that aren't particularly fond of me, I'll need you there." He stared at her pleadingly, "Please?"

"Of course." She smiled, "I just thought you'd rather be alone."

"Alone, at my ex-wife's wedding – probably not a good idea."

"Good point."

A/N: Next chapters will be up VERY shortly


	12. Crossing the Line

Title: Next Generation   
Chapter 12 – Crossing the Line   
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: None   
  
Season: Beginning of Season 7, but no spoilers  
  
Summary: Sam and Jack attend Sara's wedding

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me (sadly)  
  
Author's Note: The penultimate chapter guys! Can't believe we're almost there – please keep reading and reviewing because I'm loving the feedback

Thanks: My beta's rule!

When Jack realised the wedding was only two weeks away he realised something else, it hadn't been easy for Sara to come over and invite him. Despite all her complaining over him not mentioning Carmen, she'd left it until two weeks before the date before telling him. For that he was grateful, it gave him less time to worry about it. He just wanted it to be over.

"It was a nice wedding wasn't it?" Sam commented as they sat together eating a selection from the buffet.

"Yeah," Jack smiled, it had been a nice wedding, Sara had looked stunning, the ceremony was perfect, but it all reminded him painfully of his own wedding.

"Was your wedding like this?" she asked reading his thoughts, and then caught herself, "Sorry, we don't have to talk about it."

"Carter, it's fine."

Sam frowned at the use of her surname, she'd grown more and more used to hearing her name roll off his tongue, that it almost a surprise her to hear her surname.

"It was a lot like this," He continued, "Of course we were younger."

She smiled, "This is the type of wedding I'd always imagined when I was younger."

"And now...?" He raised an eyebrow and she smiled sarcastically.

"Now weddings aren't exactly the first thing on my mind."

"No?" He was teasing her.

"When I was younger I had visions of having a massive wedding, raising a family, white picket fence and all that. But now I realise there are more important things I'm meant to be doing."

"Saving the world?"

"And that's just for starters," She grinned.

"And you don't think you can have a family and save the world."

"You know more than anyone how hard having a partner outside the Air Force is, especially with something as top secret as the Stargate project. I'm not sure how I'm going to work at the SGC and look after Carmen, let alone find a husband!" She forced a laugh but Jack could see hints of regret in her eyes as she watched Sara dance, "I don't want to lie about my life to a husband, it's hard enough already."

'You wouldn't have to lie to me.' He thought, but bit it back and continued, "You never think that maybe we've done our bit, saved the world enough times. Maybe it's time to let someone else fight the fight?"

"All the time." She admitted, "Especially lately, but I just can't turn my back on it, it's too amazing, too important. Could you?"

"No." As much as part of him would love to pack it all in and set up home with Sam it wasn't something he could just leave behind. He caught Sam glancing at Sara again and stood up. Holding out his hand he said, as casually as possible, "Dance Major?"

She blushed, and for a second looked awkward, but then that cool military training set in and she stood up smiling. Taking his hand she grinned, "Of course Colonel."

Sam would never have thought that something as simple as dancing, something she had done countless times, could set off so many sensations. With one hand snaked around her back and the other still clinging awkwardly to her hand he pulled her to him. At first she was unsure what to do with her free hand but eventually set it lightly by his neck.

The music started, slow and steady, gently they moved together, making light conversation as they danced.

Neither was actually concentrating on the talking, all their senses were keying into the few places they were touching. As they swayed, Sam's hand accidentally brushed against Jack's neck; the hairs stood upright and a sudden, wonderful tingling sensation rippled down him spine.

Their hands, first linked in an awkward bind, gradually moved as they talked so eventually their fingers were intertwined and their palms pressed together. The music grew deeper and the couples around them became more intimate and subconsciously they too moved closer together.

Jack could feel her hot breath beating against his face, they'd stopped talking and were just staring into each other's eyes, both willing the other to do something but praying that they wouldn't.

Somewhere a waiter dropped a tray.

They didn't flinch.

Jack couldn't help himself; he gave into the temptation to stroke his thumb along the palm of her hand. Her lips parted and he heard a small gasp escape. "Sam," He whispered, his voice tight and rasping in his throat as he struggled to speak.

"Shh..." She said, stepping closer to him - she removed any remaining space between them, "Just dance with me." She laid her head against his shoulder and he pulled her closer.

Jack looked down at her, her eyes were closed and a slight smile set on her lips. He was glad her eyes were closed, for once it left him free to stare at her, to memorise every detail. He drew a sharp breath in as her hand ran up his neck and brushed through his hair. He gave her waist a small squeeze and spread his palm across her back. It was easy this way, easy to forget that they couldn't be together. Nothing was said, and without eye contact no emotion could be displayed, emotion that was dangerous and led to other things...

Opening her eyes Sam looked straight up into his. She'd intended to open them and suggest it was time they headed home, but the moment her eyes met his she found herself unable to speak. She wanted to look away, for fear of what might happen if she held his gaze a second longer, but she defied her better judgement. She wanted to keep staring into those eyes, eyes overflowing with love and emotion, fed up with this dance they did, she wanted to see what happened after the heated glances.

She was aware of his her head moving toward his, she could feel his breath growing warmer on her face but she wasn't purposefully heading for a court martial, she wasn't even thinking...

Their lips touched ever so gently. It was barely a whisper of a touch, so hesitant and cautious...for a second their lips just lingered, barely touching, then, as if some unknown signal had been given, then moved together.

"Could I have your attention please?" A voice cut over the music and Sam and Jack leapt apart as if they'd been shot. "A red Vauxhall has been left with its lights on in the parking lot..." The groomsman continued to give out the licence plate number.

"We should go." Sam rushed as they moved clumsily towards the table.

"Yeah I'm a little tired," Jack said hurriedly, grabbing his jacket, "I'll just go tell Sara we're leaving." He called as he left and headed for Sara.

"Sure." Sam said to herself, sitting down at the table and gathering her things. Unable to decide if she was relieved or frustrated.

In the car journey home both were silent, keeping their eyes firmly fixed on the night road ahead.

"I should call Daniel." Sam's voice cut into the silence making Jack jump.

"What?" His mind still lingering on the near-kiss.

"Tell him we're going to be late." She indicated to the traffic ahead of them.

"Oh right, yeah sure." He agreed remembering they were meant to be picking up Carmen from Daniel's; he kept his eyes on the road.

"Jack could you at least look at me?" Sam practically pleaded.

"I'm driving." He pointed out.

"You know what I mean."

"Call Daniel." He replied, refusing to acknowledge anything.

"Fine." She muttered angrily, pulling out her cell phone.

"Daniel?" She asked at she heard his voice answer the phone, "It's Sam, we're probably not going to make it back before midnight, how is she?"

Jack couldn't hear what Daniel was saying, but to be honest he wasn't really concentrating that hard on trying to hear. His mind was still racing over the evening, he vaguely heard Sam agreeing to pick Carmen up the next morning, and when she turned the phone off and looked at him expectedly he realised she must have asked him something. But it was to late to answer so he keeping his eyes on the road he remained silent, she turned away, leaning her head on the window and pretended to sleep.

It was one o'clock when Jack finally crawled into bed, he was exhausted but he knew he was going to get a restless night, that kiss still haunted his thoughts, played on his mind – what if...? When he finally did fall into an uneasy sleep he only managed an hour before he was woken again...

Screaming, Sam woke up with a jolt to feel Jack's hands gently shaking her. "Sam, wake up." He was whispering urgently, "It's just a dream."

Her eyes snapped open as she realised where she was, "Jack," She whispered, near tears.

"It's okay, I'm here."

"They were taking her, taking her away, and...and..." She stuttered, her heart racing.

"Shh, it's over, you're here and you're safe, Carmen is with Daniel." He pulled her into his arms and she lay there trembling for a few moments. As her mind stopped racing she became acutely aware of his strong arms surrounding her, his bare skin pressing against her arms as her held her. She could feel the loud thudding of his heart and his short breath against her neck. This whole...situation was unreal...

"You okay?" He asked softly as they drew apart.

"Yeah." She whispered, breathing fast. His hands still clung to her, though they held her at arms length. Slowly he released one hand and gently stroked her face. Running his finger lightly over her features he gave a smile, his eyes staring longingly at her, taking in every detail of her face.

'It was now or never.' Thought Sam, that line they'd worked so hard to stay behind had been crossed long ago. There was no longer a clear distinction between Colonel O'Neill – her CO and Jack – her friend, the father of her child, the man she'd loved for so long.

Everything they'd ever felt for each other had been brought to the surface when they'd looked into the eyes of their daughter. Their daughter, who should have been created through their love but instead had been forced into their lives. Yet the love was there, and in any other situation she would have been a result of it, through her existence that love has blossomed.

"Jack," She started.

He stopped his gentle caressing of her face, "Sorry." He looked away.

"I love you." She finished, for once stating it boldly.

He didn't say anything, he didn't have to.

As his lips touched hers a feeling of familiarity washed over Sam, she remembered so clearly kissing him on the Prometheus – it hadn't been real – all part of the hallucinations that had seemed so real at the time. But now, here, like this she could plainly see how unreal that was – those sensations had been nothing to this. Nothing to feeling his arms slowly wrap around her as he pulled her deeper into the kiss, nothing to feeling his fingers tremble as he touched her face in wonder. This was real.

As soon as he was certain she was kissing him back Jack pulled her closer to him and gathered her in his arms. Kissing her was unlike anything else; a crazy, whirling pool of sensations, his heart was pounding so fast that he could barely think. He'd kissed her before – so long ago now, but this was different – infinitely better. That kiss had been a whim, something he'd done because he'd thought he'd never get the chance again, and when it had ended he'd had to live with the reality that she would never know, never remember, because it never happened. But this – she would remember this, this kiss – so full of pent up emotion, the love, that had been trapped for so long, finally escaped.


	13. For the Next Generation

Title: Next Generation   
Chapter 13- For the Next Generation   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: NoneSeason: After season 6 (contains Daniel) but no spoilers  
  
Summary: After the events of the day before it's time to make some choices

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me (sadly)  
  
Author's Note: Wow, can't quite believe I've managed to stick with it this far – and I REALLY can't believe you guys have stuck with this fic for so long. Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, especially those of you who've been consistently reviewing since the beginning. Thank you!

Sam's eyelids flickered repeatedly as she tried to get them to adjust to the bright sunshine that was pouring in through the window. She was still half asleep but she felt so good, so refreshed and relieved. Something was different, something was missing, that heavy ache that had been a constant in the pit of her stomach for longer than she could remember...that ache was gone. Finally she opened her eyes fully and saw him.

He was lying on his side watching her, a faint smile played across his lips and his eyes reflected her face back at her. "Hey." He whispered gently. For a moment they just lay staring at each other, the memories of the night racing around their minds.

Sam gave a mock frown and smiled, "Now what?"

Jack appeared to ponder on the question for a moment before grinning, "Breakfast?"

She smiled sleepily, "Sounds good."

"I'll be right back."

"Okay." She lay staring at the ceiling, this was crazy. What were they supposed to do now? She didn't think there could be any going back now, but she was afraid to ask, afraid that it had all been some wonderful dream...

"Toast?" Jack appeared at the door with a couple of plates, "Sorry it's not exciting," He said, placing the tray next to her and slipping back into the bed. She sat up to investigate the plates but changed her mind. Tugging gently at his shirt she pulled him to her for a kiss.

"What was that for?" He raised an eyebrow, "Not that I mind." He added with a typical Jack O'Neill smirk.

"Just checking." She reached out for a slice of toast.

"Checking what?" He teased.

She smiled, putting the toast back on the plate, "Stop it Jack."

"What?" He feigned innocence.

"You know what I mean, checking this is all real."

He grinned again, that slow, cheeky smile that sent shivers all over her. Suddenly she found herself pinned between him and the mattress as he moved onto her and pulled her into his arms. "It's real." He promised as he set a gentle kiss on her lips, raising an eyebrow he fixed his eyes on her, "What's the matter Major? More than you can handle?"

"Jack," She started.

"Ah..." He raised a finger, "No more talking, we have..." He pretended to look at the clock behind him, "An hour before we have to be at Daniel's." He bent his head to her neck pressing his cold lips against it.

"Jack..." She suppressed a giggle as he buried his head in her neck, "Jack!" She made a pathetic attempt to pushing him off but her laughter got the better of her.

"What?" He looked up with a serious and confused expression on his face

"It's 9'oclock, we don't have an hour, we're an hour late" she pointed out.

He waved a hand dismissively, "Daniel will be fine, we're already an hour late, what's another?"

She laughed and he gave up the serious pretense and broke into a smile, a beautiful shining smile that she so rarely saw from him, "You're right." He gave in eventually, "We should go."

Slipping her hand around the back of his neck she pulled his head back down towards her, "Half an hour..." She told him, "Another half an hour won't hurt." She pulled him right to her and he let her kiss him before gathering her properly in him arms and giving her a long kiss.

Daniel dialed Jack's number with one hand as he fed Carmen with the other; she was sitting in her chair gurgling randomly as he attempted to get her to drink from the bottle. As the phone rang Daniel mentally counted the number of rings, when it got to 15 he gave a sigh and moved his finger to cancel the call.

"Hello?" He heard the voice ask and hurriedly he put the receiver back to his ear.

"Jack?"

"Daniel!" Jack's voice was triumphant as he recognized his voice.

"I thought you were going to be over at eight? It's now 10:30."

"Get out, that late?" Jack's voice sounded surprised, but Daniel knew he was faking.

"Uh yeah, I've actually been trying to ring for a few hours now but the phone was engaged."

"Really...erm yeah that was Sam, you know she doesn't like the ringing, I didn't want it to wake her, so I left it off the hook."

Daniel swore he heard Sam laughing in the background.

"Is Sam there?"

"Uh...she's in the shower right now."

"That's funny, I thought I heard there."

"No, it's just me."

"Jack..." Daniel started accusingly.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"Yes Daniel?"

Daniel sighed, "When are you going to be over, I need to go out."

"Calm yourself Danny, we'll be right over."

"Good, are you sure Sam's not there?"

"Bye Daniel." Jack called as the receiver left his ear.

Hammond sat at his desk and quietly chuckled to himself. It had been a long and interesting day – though not altogether unexpected. Part of him was quite sad, the SGC was his life, and he knew things were never going to be the same.

Major Carter had been the first at his office, she'd gone straight to the point, not like Jack who'd procrastinated and made small talk for as long as possible. Sam, she'd clearly made her case, laying out reasons why she could still be a valuable asset to the SGC working in a more civilian, scientific role. She'd given reasons, Carmen being the main one. She was unwilling to continuously be off world and leave her daughter home. The other reason was more complicated; Jack – she didn't imply that anything had happened between them, more suggesting that their current 'situation' that she felt she couldn't reliably work under his command anymore.

Jack, when he'd finally finished commenting on all the furniture in Hammond's office, inquired after his grandchildren for the third time and asked Hammond if he'd seen that documentary on slugs last night. "Me neither." He added when Hammond replied in the negative. When he'd finally finished he began to blabber something about things changing and how he needed to sort out his priorities.

"Colonel, what do you want?" Hammond finally asked – exasperated.

"I'm asking to retire." Jack admitted, "I can't continue to work with...SG-1, it's just too..." He paused, "I need to do what I want for once, I don't want to be the kind of father I was ten years ago." Jack pleaded.

"Is this because of Major Carter?" Hammond cut straight to the point, wondering if Jack knew about her previous visit to him.

"Err..." Jack stuttered, "Among other things," He admitted.

"She's already been to see me."

"She has?"

"And on her request she's to be reassigned to a civilian role at the SGC."

"What?" Jack was shocked, "Why?"

"She wants the same as you Jack, and she wants to be with you and Carmen." Hammond gave a moment for this to sink in, "So I guess you'll be staying with SG-1?" He ventured,

Jack swallowed, it didn't make any difference, as much as he wanted to be here, her being reassigned didn't change some things, "No Sir."

"Colonel?"

"I meant what I said General, I don't want to be continuously off world, working with a high risk of never coming back, I don't want to risk my daughter growing up never having known me."

"We need you here Colonel." Hammond tried.

"I'm sorry George," Jack stood up and turned to the door, "If you can't give me retirement I'll resign." He reached for the door handle.

"Colonel."

"Sir?"

"Three months."

"What?"

"Give it three months and I promise we can work this out."

"Sir...?"

"You're not the only one considering retirement Jack."

Three Months Later

Three months isn't a long time, but a lot can happen in just a short time. SG-1 went on a few off world missions but nothing more than checkups on friendly worlds and colonies, and for that Jack was thankful to Hammond.

Sam's new role had been implemented almost immediately and there was never any doubt in her mind that it was the right choice. When he had free time Jack loved stopping by the labs and watching her reel off some scientific mumbo jumbo while all the other scientists stared in awe and confusion.

Few people knew about Sam and Jack's current 'living situation' as Sam liked to call it, telling Daniel and Teal'c had been the highlight of the three months for Jack. The look on Daniel's face was priceless and while he claimed he'd expected it all along Jack knew it had come as a surprise.

"Tell me, what did I do to deserve her?" Jack mused one day at Daniel's house as they glance over at Sam asleep on the armchair.

"Funny," Daniel had replied, "I was just wondering the same thing...I never thought it would actually happen, you know, you and her – I just didn't think you'd get your act together."

"Indeed." Teal'c had agreed, and that was pretty much all Jack heard from Teal'c on the subject.

As for Sam, Janet had recommended her to a physiatrist in an attempt to help her recover mentally from those months spent in Anzar's cells. She'd gone and taken all his advice, but secretly she thought that the disappearance of the nightmares was due to all the other changes in her life. The way everything just slotted together put her at ease and within a month the nightmares had vanished.

Not being off world meant Jack didn't have a lot to do in those few months except look after Sam and Carmen – do a bit of fishing and write a speech...

"At ease." Jack said as he took his place on the podium, "I didn't plan to be here," He started staring out at the rows of officers in front of him, "I was going to retire...and before that I was going to retire...and really I meant to retire years ago, but here I am...again...not retiring."

He smiled and continued with the speech, "I can't stay away, as much as I want to turn life into one big fishing trip I don't think I'm ready to give it all up just yet." He glanced over at Teal'c and Daniel, "We still have a big fight to fight, and hey..." He shrugged "I want to save the world too."

There was a ripple of polite laughter, but for once Jack was serious, "Save the world," He repeated himself, "Not just for us, but so that it'll be safer for the next generation." He grinned, and took on a lighter tone, "Because lets face it, that's why we're doing this."

As he stepped down off the platform applause broke out and gradually the airmen drifted into groups, many heading for the small buffet at the side of the room. Jack made his way through the crowds, hurriedly trying to avoid the people who were making a beeline for him, especially...

"Jack." Jacob stepped out in front of him, "I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you..."

"Ah...yes, anytime Jacob."

"Now Jack..."

Jacob led him toward the side of the Gate room, Jack shot a desperate look toward Sam but she just smiled and laughed at his look of despair.

"Sam's spoken to me." Jacob said, crossing his arms in front of him and fixing Jack with a stare.

"Yeah..." Jack mumbled, "She said." He wasn't sure but he suspected this was about to get very awkward.

"Do you love her?" And he was right.

"Yes." He stated.

"Good." Jacob interrupted him, "I'll admit an Air Force officer was never going to be my first choice for her, I thought she deserves better than that, better than someone who is always going to be away, working, risking their life...but somehow you've managed to change my mind." He unlinked his hands and reached out a hand giving Jack a small pat on the shoulder, "I like you Jack and she loves you but..."

Jack cut in, predicting what was coming, "Is this where you give me the 'hurt her and I'll kill you' speech?" He grinned.

Jacob grinned back, "You got it."

It was Jack's turn to give Jacob a reassuring pat, "Don't worry Jake."

"I won't" Jacob raised his eyebrows in a sign of approval, shocking Jack for a second and for one awful moment he thought that Jacob might actually hug him, but a voice rang out, "Jacob" and he left with no more than a knowing smile at Jack.

Relived Jack set back on his original course towards Sam, "What did Dad want?" She asked, curious.

"Just guy stuff." Jack shrugged it off jokingly.

She laughed, "I think I'm better off not knowing, great speech by the way." She added as he slid his arm around her waist.

"You know me, not much for speeches."

"It was inspirational." She mocked, "So..." She shot him a flirty smile, "We're saving the world for the next generation are we?"

Jack smiled, leading her out of the Gate room and away from the crowd, he bent and kissed her ear, "And for us," He whispered, "I think we deserve it."

She put on a mock serious face and gave a sharp nod, "I think so General." Smiling to herself she allowed him to pull her closer. Giving her a gentle squeeze he steered them in the direction of the infirmary where Cassie was looking after their daughter.

With his free hand Jack played with the ring box in his pocket and smiled, 'Yup things were definitely looking up' he thought and for the first time in a long time he felt like there was something worth saving.

-- "For the first time my life is real. It doesn't matter who ends up with who, because in some unearthly way it's always going to be me and you" --

The End

A/N: That's all folks! You see I managed to fit the title in the ending, so those of you still waiting for the Star Trek crossover –I'm sorry; it's not going to happen. Thank you so much for reading and for all your brilliant reviews. It's been a long journey for me writing my first long serious fic (past 4 chapters) but it seems to have gone down well. Keep an eye out for more fics from me! And remember this is your last chance to review this fic – so click that button!

Thanks to Cathain for her patient correcting of speech marks in the early stages, and to Amy for her non aggressive colour schemes ï


End file.
